Blog użytkownika:Fina-02/Jedna zmiana w całej historii
Początek Na początku to był zwykły atak. Pięć zębaczy, dwa ponocniki, kilka gronkli... Po prostu zwykły atak. Valka siedziała przy swoim małym synku - Czkawce. Był taki mały. Mniejszy od innych dzieci. Sama nie wierzyła, że przetrwa. U wikingów trzeba być silnym, umieć zabijać, walczyć... Bała się, że będzie taki jak ona. Nie potrafiła zabijać i nigdy nie pragnęła się nauczyć. Chciała pokoju. Wierzyła, że jest inne rozwiązanie. Gdyby Czkawka, też taki był... Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Jej syn zostałby zhańbiony. Wódz wikingów, który nie zabijałby smoków. Dla niej było to marzeniem. Dla innych bzdurą. Nie chcieliby kogoś takiego. Słyszała jak walczą. Chciała ich powstrzymać. Zakończyć tą bezsensowną siekaninę. Włożyła syna do kołyski i wyszła na zewnątrz. Udało jej się ocalić dwa smoki. Jednak i tak zostały uwięzione. Ratowanie ich było znacznie trudniejszym zadaniem niż walka z nimi. Usłyszała huk i odwróciła się. - Czkawka! - krzyczała biegnąc w stronę swojego domu, a raczej tego co z niego zostało. Prawa ściana była doszczętnie zniszczona. Zawalił ją smok, jakiego nigdy nie widziała. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Valka jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziała. Chciała ratować synka, ale nie miała broni. Tylko tępy nóż, którego używała w kuchni. Spojrzała w stronę dziecka. Myślała, że smok atakuje malca, ale było inaczej. Bez namysłu rzuciła się z krzykiem na zwierzę, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin będzie tego gorzko żałować. Smok przestraszony drapnął dziecko pazurem i zostawił bliznę, która miała już nigdy nie zniknąć. Valka spojrzała mu w oczy i zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie go zranić. Nóż sam wypadł jej z ręki, a ona tępo patrzyła na to co rozgrywało się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Gad wziął w szpony malca i odleciał. Dopiero po chwili kobieta zrozumiała co się stało i na co pozwoliła. Upadła na ziemię i nie mogła powstrzymać łez napływających jej do oczu. - Val... Co się stało?... - spytał Stoik nic nie rozumiejąc. Nie uporał się jeszcze z zamieszaniem w czasie walki. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kołysce. Była pusta. - Nie! Nie! Nie! Oboje byli pewni, że ich syn nie żyje. Choć Valka się obwiniała, nie miała pojęcia jak to odpokutować. Nic nie mogło zwrócić jej syna. Czuła się tylko zawiedziona. Wierzyła w smoki, a teraz jej wiara podupadła. Nie była już ich pewna. Stoik natomiast miał zupełnie inne spostrzeżenia. Poprzysiągł sobie, że wszystkie smoki muszą za to zapłacić. Bez wyjątku.Tak samo jak Valka nie wierzył, że ich syn mógłby przeżyć. Nie wiedzieli jak bardzo się mylą. Zmiany Czkawka przeżył. Chmuroskok (tak nazywał się smok) zabrał chłopca z tylko jednego powodu. Nie chciał by ktoś zniszczył życie malca. Większość dzieci bała się smoków, ale on... Był inny. Gdy smok trącił chłopca, nie miał złych zamiarów, tylko chciał pobawić się z Czkawką. Valka tylko przestraszyła i rozproszyła smoka, a on złapał chłopca i odleciał. W tym czasie życie na Berk się zmieniło. Stoik dążył do zemsty, a Valka obwiniała za wszystko siebie, ale miała żal do smoków. Były inne niż myślała. Przestała bronić tych stworzeń i zwróciła się przeciwko nim. Jednak to nie wszystko. Wikingowie walczyli bardziej zażarcie niż wcześniej. Nie wolno było rozmawiać o zaginięciu Czkawki, ani o następcy Stoika. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że teraz Sączysmark Jorgenson jest następcą wodza. Jednak Stoik nie chciał o tym słyszeć, ani myśleć. Chłopak nie grzeszył inteligencją i ciągle popisywał się przed rówieśnikami. Wódz wolałby, żeby to Astrid Hofferson była jego następczynią. Zawsze była mądra, a do tego sprytna i po prostu śliczna, a to właśnie ukrywało jej prawdziwą naturę. W głębi duszy była wojowniczką. Od małego uczono ją tylko walki. Żyła treningami. Tymczasem smoki atakowały Berk coraz rzadziej. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że Nocna Furia, która atakowała wikingów od czasu narodzin syna wodza nagle przestała ich atakować. Jednak nie zniknęła na stałe. Pojawiała się raz czy dwa razy na rok. Czkawka miał inne życie. Został w pełni wychowany jak smok. Poznał życie jakiego nigdy nie doświadczyłby na Berk. W pewien sposób stał się smokiem. Chmuroskok nauczył go wszystkiego co sam wiedział o ludziach. Dzięki temu Czkawka nieświadomie był choć trochę podobny do innych wikingów. Bardzo lubił nocne wypady, podczas których opiekun zabierał go w okolice Berk. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się na nich nic nadzwyczajnego. Do czasu. Nocna Furia Pewnej nocy Czkawka zapragnął polecieć na Berk. Miał już czternaście lat i potrafił przechytrzyć swojego opiekuna. Latał na wyspę wikingów nawet w ciągu dnia. Ukrywał się w cieniu i poruszał razem z wiatrem dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Opanował te umiejętności do perfekcji. Zawsze ciekawili go inni ludzie, a szczególnie ich mowa, zachowania, tradycje, a nawet to co nosili na głowach. Jeszcze nigdy go nie złapano. Tamtej nocy wszystko było inaczej. Chmuroskok nie miał zamiaru zabierać chłopaka na wyspę, więc chłopak poprosił o to innego smoka i w końcu poleciał. Kiedy doleciał na Berk wioska wyglądała tak jak zwykle w nocy. Spokojnie. Światło paliło się tylko w nielicznych chatach. Czkawka nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego jego opiekun nie chciał tam lecieć. Chłopak nie musiał obawiać się wikingów. Zazwyczaj i tak go nie zauważali, a jeśli tak się stawało to przecierali oczy, ale gdy znów spoglądali w tamtą stronę jego już tam nie było. Kiedy siedział w cieniu i obserwował zachowania ludzi, wyspę zaatakowały smoki. Szybko wsiadł na swojego przyjaciela, którego przekonał do lotu i wzbił się w powietrze. Na niebie pojawił się smok jakiego Czkawka jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Wikingowie ciągle krzyczeli o jakiejś Nocnej Furii, najwidoczniej się go bali. Chłopak zupełnie ich nie rozumiał. Znał smoki jako spokojne, potulne stworzenia. W końcu zrozumiał dlaczego Chmuroskok nie chciał lecieć na Berk. Widocznie wiedział o ataku. Lecąc Czkawka zbliżył się do Nocnej Furii. Chciał odciągnąć smoka od ludzi. Zwierzę nic sobie z niego nie robiło. Wtedy chłopak nie miał wyboru. Musiał zaatakować nieznanego mu smoka. Jego przyjaciel nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Nie wyobrażał sobie zaatakowania innego smoka. - Nie mamy wyboru. - mruknął (po smoczemu) Czkawka. Zaatakowali. Nocna Furia była sprytniejsza niż myśleli. Ogień nic zwierzęciu nie robił. Został tylko jeden sposób. Najbardziej prymitywny. Zęby i pazury. Smoki walczyły, nieświadome tego co działo się na ziemi. Wikingowie przyglądali się walce z dołu i nie potrafili wierzyć w to co widzą. Patrzyli na niebo jak zahipnotyzowani. Żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego - smoków, które walczyły między sobą. Jednak tylko nieliczni zauważyli coś co zupełnie nie pasowało do tej sceny. Człowieka. Kogoś kto siedział na Zębaczu i wyglądał bardziej naturalnie niż wiking z toporem. Tylko ci nieliczni się nie odzywali. Zastanawiali się czy na pewno dobrze widzą. Inni krzyczeli i zachwycali się walką. Był to naprawdę nietypowy widok. Śmiertnik Zębacz wgryzł się w ogon Nocnej Furii, a ta zaczęła wyć tak głośno, że wszyscy musieli zatkać uszy. Na ziemię spadały krople smoczej krwi. Nikt. Dosłownie nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Nawet Czkawka. -'' Zostaw''. - zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, który nie chciał puścić ogona Nocnej Furii - Zostaw! - krzyknął tym razem po ludzku i wszyscy go usłyszeli. Teraz wikingowie zrozumieli, że naprawdę widzieli człowieka. Czkawka nie wiedział skąd zna to słowo. Po prostu samo przyszło mu na myśl. Jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Udało się. Smok puścił ogon Nocnej Furii. I właśnie wtedy chłopak sobie o czymś przypomniał. Smok z uszkodzonym ogonem bądź skrzydłem nie może latać. Nocna Furia zaczęła spadać na ziemię. Wiking? Wydaje się dziwne, że Nocna Furia przegrała z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. W normalnych warunkach wiadomo który smok wygrałby. Jednak to nie były zwykłe warunki. Smok przestraszył się widokiem człowieka. Niestety Nocna Furia bała się ludzi. To właśnie przez nich jest sama. To oni wybili jej gatunek. Była ostatnia. Starała się być niewidoczna, by żaden człowiek jej nie widział. Podczas tej walki zapomniała o ostrożności. Wszyscy ją widzieli. Była zbyt zajęta człowiekiem, który pachniał trochę jak morderca, wódz wikingów, a trochę jak smok. Zagapiła się. Poczuła tylko ból, rozrywanego ogona i zapach smoczej krwi. Nim się obejrzała, zaczęła spadać. Jednak nie sama. Ten dziwny człowiek na smoku leciał za nią. Czkawka leciał za spadającym smokiem. Był wściekły na swojego towarzysza. Nie miał zamiaru zranić Nocnej Furii. Chciał ją tylko odciągnąć od ludzi, żeby nic nikomu się nie stało. Kiedy smok zaczął spadać był przerażony. Widział jak ogon zwierzęcia był rozszarpywany. Nie było szansy, by nocna Furia sama wzbiła się jeszcze w powietrze. Było to niewykonalne, a on musiał to naprawić. - To był człowiek. - powiedział Stoik. Był naprawdę zdziwiony tym co się przed chwilą stało. Zresztą jak wszyscy. - Młody człowiek. - wtrąciła Valka - Miał może czternaście szesnaście lat. -Przez cały atak siedziała w domu, ale kiedy usłyszała co się dzieje natychmiast wybiegła na plac. - I... siedział na smoku. - dodał bardzo mądrze Pyskacz. Chciał powiedzieć, że tyle lat miałby teraz Czkawka. Na szczęście zdążył się powstrzymać. Jednak widział w oczach Valki, że ta myśli o tym samym. Gdyby jej syn żył miałby już czternaście lat. - Nie mamy czasu na rozmowy. - stwierdził Stoik - Zbierzcie ludzi w twierdzy. Trzeba to omówić. Astrid biegła przez las. Chyba tylko ona zauważyła gdzie spadł smok. Natychmiast wzięła topór i pobiegła w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Gdyby zabiła Nocną Furię, może w końcu zmyłaby hańbę z rodziny Hoffersonów. Zwolniła. - Nie! Nie teraz! - krzyknęła. Czemu akurat teraz? Czemu akurat teraz musiała opaść z sił? Zatrzymała się dysząc. - Nie mogę się poddać! Nie teraz! - wrzasnęła rzucając toporem w drzewo. Zobaczyła coś. Smoka. Chciał a pobiec w tamtą stronę, ale usłyszała coś za sobą. Szelest. - Co? - spytał a odwracając się. Przed nią stał człowiek. Jej wzrostu. Jednak ona tego nie widziała. Wpatrywała się w jego niesamowite, zielone oczy. Przypominały jej oczy... Nagle scena urwała się, a Astrid widziała tylko ciemność. W zamknięciu Czkawka miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił krzywdy tej dziewczynie. Wykorzystał tylko sytuację. I tak musiał coś z nią zrobić, bo tylko mu przeszkadzała. Gdyby jej nie ogłuszył, zapewne wykorzystałaby ten moment i zabiłaby Nocną Furię, a na to nie mógł pozwolić. Kiedy wylądował na ziemi, natychmiast pobiegł w stronę z której (jak mu się wydawało) słyszał jęki rannego smoka. I właśnie wtedy pojawiła się ta blondynka, a on spytał sam siebie: Czy mam jakiś wybór? Nie miał. Musiał uderzyć dziewczynę. Kiedy już leżała na ziemi zauważył, że była naprawdę piękna, ale też silna i niebezpieczna. "Jest wyszczerbiony" stwierdził spoglądając tym razem na jej broń. "Ale jednak ostry" dodał w myślach, zastanawiając się ile czasu dziewczyna spędziła na ostrzeniu topora. "Pewnie bardzo dużo" myślał. I miał rację. Wikingowie zawsze polegali na swojej broni i poświęcali jej więcej czasu niż rozmowom na temat taktyki. Nic dziwnego, w końcu wikingowie to beznadziejni taktycy. Uważają, że do walki starczy im topór i rozkaz: Bierz go! Szkoda, że Czkawka tego nie wiedział. -''I co mam z nią zrobić?'' - zwrócił się do Śmiertnika, patrząc na niego wymownie. Było oczywiste, że to jego wina. Gdyby puścił ogon Nocnej Furii kiedy prosił go o to Czkawka nie mieliby żadnych kłopotów. Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że nie może wypuścić dziewczyny. Od razu pobiegłaby do swojej wioski, a wikingowie po godzinie już by go złapali. Nie mógł jej też więzić. Skąd miał wziąć dla niej jedzenie i gdzie miał ją umieścić by nie uciekła. Wybrał jednak drugą opcję. Bardziej zależało mu na smokach niż na jakiejś dziewczynie. W końcu były jego rodziną. Czkawka zabrał Astrid do jakiejś jaskini i kazał swojemu przyjacielowi zamknąć jakoś wejście. On sam zajął się Nocną Furią. Powoli i ostrożnie podchodził do smoka, uważnie go obserwując. Ogon wyglądał lepiej niż chłopak się tego spodziewał. Lotka odpadła całkowicie i nie widział nawet śladu krwi. Kiedy Czkawka zbliżył się do smoka, ten się odsunął. "Czyli to nie będzie takie proste", pomyślał. Usiadł sobie obok i nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, zastanawiał się co zrobić ze smokiem i dziewczyną. Wiedział tylko jedno. Jeśli dziewczyna się obudzi, to drugi raz nie zdoła jej uwięzić. Astrid obudziła się z okropnym bólem głowy. Nie za bardzo pamiętała co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Nie wiadomo dlaczego w głowie ciągle miała obraz tych zielonych oczu. Była stu procentowo pewna, że gdzieś już je widziała. Może posiadała je któraś z kobiet na Berk, albo jakaś wędrowczyni, ale na pewno miał je ten chłopak, który był aż tak głupi by ją ogłuszyć. "Oj tak, jeszcze tego pożałuje" stwierdziła w myślach. Była aż tak zajęta swoimi rozmyślaniami, że nawet nie spojrzała gdzie się znajduje. - No tak, oczywiście jaskinia, a cóż by innego spodziewać się po porywaczu w naszych czasach. - westchnęła. Kiedy dokładniej obejrzała wnętrze pomieszczenia, odnalazła to czego szukała: źródła światła. Wiedziała, że tamtędy może się wydostać. Natychmiast ruszyła do pracy. Pierwsze kilka minut wierzyła, że da radę przepchnąć kamień zagradzający jej drogę. Potem jej wiara ustąpiła nadziei, a po godzinie nadzieja zamieniła się rozpacz, przez którą Astrid pchała dalej. Powtarzała sobie ciągle tylko kilka słów: Nie poddawaj się rozpaczy! Jednak po dłuższym czasie nie miała już siły pchać dalej. Po prostu odpuściła i wbrew swojej zasadzie poddała się rozpaczy. Nawet nie pamiętała kiedy zasnęła, ale za to dobrze pamiętała pobudkę. Obudziła się słyszą czyjeś kroki i szurający kamień. Tak. Nadarzyła się okazja do ucieczki. Zdeterminowana wstała i podeszła do przesuwającego się kamienia. Kiedy tylko zrobi się przejście zacznie uciekać. Właśnie taki miała plan. Prosty, ale skuteczny. Jeśli będzie musiała walczyć, załatwi to subtelnie. Po prostu przywali wrogowi w twarz i zostawi na pastwę losu. Wierzyła w swoją siłę. Była wypoczęta i gotowa do walki, a jej przeciwnik pewnie jest zmęczony pilnowaniem by nie uciekła. Kiedy głaz przesuną się tak by mogła coś zauważyć, stanęła jak wryta. Przed nią stał chłopak o zielonych oczach, a gdzieś w dali widziała Nocną Furię. Widziała chłopaka z jej snu i jego smoka. Widziała smoczego jeźdźca. Koty chodzą własnymi ścieżkami - Widzieliście gdzieś Astrid?- spytał zaniepokojony Pyskacz. Choć otwarcie nie chciał się do tego przyznać, bardzo lubił tę młodą wojowniczkę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie ona wygra smocze szkolenie i zdobędzie zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców Berk. Od dwóch dni szukał i nie mógł znaleźć dziewczyny. Miał do niej drobną sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki. Prosiła go o nowy topór wykonany z twardszego metalu, bo stary już bardzo się wyszczerbił. Na początku nie był wcale zdziwiony, że nie może znaleźć wojowniczki. Przecież od zawsze chodziła gdzie jej się podobało. Ale dwa dni to już przesada. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż jej rówieśnicy będą coś wiedzieć. - Nie mam pojęcia.- odparł Śledzik Ingerman. Choć tęgiej postury, chłopak wcale nie był silny, ale za to zaskakująco inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Bardzo często można było zauważyć go z książką na kolanach w przeciwieństwie do bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadki. Oboje nie mogli pokusić się o posturę prawdziwego wikinga, ale w ogóle wcale nie przypominali Śledzika. Byli chudsi od przeciętnego wikinga, a tak samo silni, ale co najważniejsze byli do siebie łudząco podobni, jednak prawie nikt tego nie zauważał. Gdyby ktoś się uparł i uczesał, ubrał ich tak samo miałoby się problem z odróżnieniem jednego od drugiego. - Widziałem ją przedwczoraj podczas ataku. - powiedział Mieczyk - Gasiła dom Milczącego Svena. - Wzięła wiadro. Nalała do niego wody i gasiła pożar. - dodała Szpadka. - Nie. Nie prawda. - wtrącił jej brat - Podeszła do wiadra. Wzięła je do ręki... - No przecież tak mówiłam. - Wcale nie. - Wcale tak. - Wcale nie - Wcale tak - Wcale nie. - A o czym mówimy? - spytało któreś z nich. - Nie mam pojęcia. - odparło drugie zastanawiając się. - Jacze łby. - rzucił Sączysmark. - Po ataku pobiegła do lasu. - No ja też ją widziałem. - potwierdził Śledzik - Wyglądała na rozeźloną. - I nie wydało wam się to dziwne? - spytał nie dowierzając Pyskacz i wrócił do warsztatu. No tak Astrid zawsze chodziła swoimi ścieżkami... Jak kot. Stwierdził wiking. Sam nigdy kota nie widział, ale bardzo fascynowały go te zwierzęta. - Przecież skoro zawsze spadają na cztery łapy muszą być ogromne (co najmniej wielkości śmiertnika zębacza) i bardzo silne. - rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo. Kiedy opowiedział o nich Stoikowi ten powiedział tylko znudzonym tonem: -Niesamowite. Smoczy język Jak każdego dnia Nocna Furia wstała i rozpoczęła polowanie. Próbowała polecieć, ale utracona lotka skutecznie to uniemożliwiała. Zostało jeszcze polowanie na ziemi i w wodzie, jednak w tej malutkiej dolince nie było zwierząt nadających się na jakikolwiek posiłek. Smok doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnią deską ratunku są ryby z malutkiego jeziorka. Próbował złapać najróżniejsze gatunki, ale wszystkie zwierzęta uciekały. Były znacznie szybsze od smoczego łba. Po kilku próbach zwierzę odpuściło, otrzepało się z wody, mocząc wszystko dookoła, razem z chłopakiem siedzącym obok. Smok tylko na niego warknął i odszedł w drugą stronę. Czkawka uważnie przyjrzał się smokowi, a potem podszedł do kosza stojącego przy ściance doliny i zdjął z niego pokrywę. I właśnie wtedy Nocna Furia poczuła ten wspaniały zapach łososia i dorsza. Odwróciła się w stronę kosza i przyjrzała się człowiekowi, a ten spojrzał tylko znacząco na ryby i kiwną głową pozwalając smokowi zjeść kilka z nich . Smok natychmiast rzucił się na pysznego łososia. Kiedy zjadł już prawie wszystkie, wziął ostatnią w zęby i podał ją Czkawce. Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i zauważył jak smok kiwa łbem tak samo jak on przed chwilą głową. Odgryzł kawałek i połkną starając się jej nie wypluć. Kiedy spojrzał na smoka ten patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. Wiedziony instynktem chłopak wyciągnął rękę w stronę smoka nie patrząc na niego. Smok przysunął łeb pod rękę nowego przyjaciela, a potem potrząsnął łbem i zniknął. "On już nie jest pisklakiem" upomniał siebie w myślach Chmuroskok. Od wczoraj nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swojego podopiecznego i zaczynał się martwić. Przeszukał chyba już całe Sanktuarium, ale chłopak po prostu zniknął. Smok zaczynał już myśleć, że jakiś inny mieszkaniec wyspy po prostu pożarł Czkawkę, lecz było to nieprawdopodobne. Jednak... Bądź co bądź chłopak nie cieszył się przyjaźnią współplemieńców. W dzieciństwie został odrzucony przez inne pisklęta, a nawet przez dorosłe smoki. Nikt nie chciał tam człowieka pachnącego zabójcami. Jednak żaden smok nie odważyłby się zjeść Czkawki. Przynajmniej do czasu gdy Oszołomostrach był Alfą. Wszyscy z leża słuchali go bez pytań ani skarg. No może nie licząc młodych. One nie słuchały nikogo, nie licząc siebie. Po kilku problemach Alfa zakazał smokom atakować chłopca, sam bardzo polubił tego człowieka. Rozumiał co to znaczy być innym od reszty. Od czasów dzieciństwa nie widział innych smoków ze swojej rasy. Z własnej winy. Opuścił gniazdo w bardzo młodym wieku poszukując nowego domu, a teraz tego żałował. Jednak podobała mu się jego nowa rodzina. Chronił ich, karmił. Starał się jak mógł. Po całym dniu Chmuroskok odpuścił i zaprzestał poszukiwań. Sprawdził całe Sanktuarium, ale po chłopcu ani śladu. Żaden smok go nie widział i żaden nie słyszał. W końcu stwierdził, że jeśli jutro chłopak nie wróci, to on poleci na sąsiednie wyspy go szukać. I z tą myślą położył się spać. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - spytała Astrid po chwili zdumienia. Ten człowiek pojawił się w jej śnie, ale był dużo starszy i siedział na Nocnej Furii, a teraz stał przed nią i wpatrywał się w nią jakby nie rozumiał co powiedziała. W rzeczywistości Czkawka miał bardzo mgliste pojęcie o co chodzi tej dziwnej dziewczynie, ale chyba domyślił się co powiedziała. W momencie gdy odsunęli głaz zobaczył na twarzy dziewczyny najdziwniejsze uczucia. Najpierw niedowierzanie szybko niknące pod maską złości, aż przeszło do pogardy i dopiero wtedy usłyszał pytanie. - Nie chcę cie skrzywdzić. - powiedział powoli uważnie dobierając słowa. Jeszcze nie do końca opanował język wikingów, ale już potrafił powiedzieć przynajmniej kilka słów wcale się nie myląc. Kiedy skończył swoją wypowiedź, powoli wyciągnął do niej rękę z upieczoną rybą i gestem zaprosił do ogniska za sobą. Astrid ostrożnie popatrzyła w tamtą stronę i zauważyła Nocną Furię. Już chciała się na nią rzucić, ale ten chłopak jej przeszkodził. Staną między nią a smokiem i nie odrywając oczu od jej twarzy powoli podszedł do smoka siejącego śmierć. Nagle poczuła pchnięcie, ale nie miała odwagi się odwrócić. Dobrze widziała co zobaczy. Następnego smoka. Fioletowego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Nie zwracając uwagi na oddech smoka, powoli zbliżyła się do ogniska. Ostrożnie usiadła na przeciwko chłopaka i zaczęła jeść rybę. Kiedy zjadła usłyszała powolnie zadawane pytanie i zorientowała się, że ten człowiek nie do końca potrafił mówić. -Jak masz na imię? - spytał niepewnie Czkawka. Choć sam nie znał swojego imienia, bardzo dobrze znał ich wagę. Każdy musiał się jakoś nazywać. Nawet smok przy którym siedział musiał mieć imię. Chłopak nazwał go Szczerbatek z powodu jego wysuwanych zębów i był bardzo ciekawy jak nazywa się ta dziewczyna. - Astrid. - odparła Astrid nie wiedząc czy dobrze zrobiła mówiąc to, ale było już za późno. Nie miała nic do stracenia. - A ty? - Nie mam pojęcia. Jak kropla wody Nie miała pojęcia czy go lubi. Wyglądał na słabego, nic nie znaczącego chłopaka, ale po tych kilku krótkich rozmowach poczuła i doceniła siłę jego charakteru. Była na niego wściekła za to, że ją porwał i że przyjaźnił się ze smokami. To było takie... nienaturalne. A jednak mimo tego wszystkiego coś w niej chciało mu zaufać, a ona przyzwyczaiła się do słuchania tego czegoś. Właśnie takie myśli zaprzątały jej głowę kiedy siedziała naprzeciw niego i patrzyła jak w pewien sposób porozumiewa się ze smokiem. Dla niej wyglądało to jak zwykły ruch głową, ale zrozumiała, że znaczy to więcej niż godzinna rozmowa. Widocznie chłopak wyszedł na swoje, bo smok spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną znudzenia i dumy. Widać było, że uświadomił sobie swoją pomyłkę, ale był zbyt dumny by się do tego przyznać. Odwrócił się tylko od chłopaka i zasłonił ogonem, nie zwracając uwagi na jej baczne spojrzenie. Tymczasem smoczy jeździec tylko się roześmiał i wrócił do ogniska. - Przypominasz mi kogoś. - powiedziała Astrid - Ale nie wiem kogo. - Nawet jeśli - odparł jak zawsze ostrożnie dobierając słowa - To nie powinnaś się przejmować. Jestem tylko jak nic nie znacząca kropla w oceanie. Zresztą jak większość z nas. To smutne, ale prawdziwe. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że te ostatnie słowa powiedział bez wahania. Z pewnością nauczył się ich dawno temu i nie potrafił zapomnieć. Ale właśnie wtedy zrozumiała, że on się myli. Wierzyła. Od dziecka wierzyła, że może coś zmienić. Wiele razy słyszała od Stoika historię, która motywowała wikingów do działania. Historię tłumaczącą, że wiking może wszystko. Przenosić góry. Okiełznać morze. - Kłamiesz! - powiedziała podnosząc głos. Zdenerwowała się. On nie mógł mieć racji. - To nie jest prawda. Mogę wszystko zmienić. Mogę coś znaczyć. Jeśli tylko będę chciała, mogę zabić Nocną Furię. - Nie teraz, Pyskacz. - powiedział Stoik - Nie widzisz, że mam dużo na głowie? I rzeczywiście wódz wyglądał na zajętego. Od rana ciągle słuchał skarg i narzekań na smoki. W ataku została zniszczona prawie połowa wioski, a teraz trzeba było wszystko odbudować. No i jeszcze ten jeździec. Stoik był naprawdę znudzony i miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. - Tak widzę, ale to na prawdę ważne. - powiedział kowal, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Stoik już zajął się czyimś problemem i nie usłyszał przyjaciela, który zaczynał się zastanawiać czy jego sprawa jest naprawdę taka ważna. Jednak nie zdążył się dokładniej zastanowić, bo usłyszał krzyki. - Wodzu! Wodzu! - krzyczała podekscytowana Astrid - Znalazłam ją! Znalazłam! -Spokojnie. - powiedział znudzony Stoik. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś nowego. - Powiedz mi o co chodzi. -Znalazłam Nocną Furię. Dwie godziny później wszyscy byli gotowi. Astrid prowadziła pochód i starała się przypomnieć sobie gdzie widział tego przeklętego chłopaka. Wikingowie jednak wypatrywali tylko smoka. Dziewczyna nie powiedziała im o jeźdźcu. Nie wiedzieć czemu nie potrafiła nic o nim powiedzieć. Większości zebranych nie podobał się pomysł chodzenia za czternastolatką. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć, że tak młoda osoba mogła znaleźć najniebezpieczniejszego smoka na tym świecie i przeżyć. Przecież nawet nie ukończyła smoczego szkolenia. - To było tutaj. - powiedziała Astrid, wchodząc na polanę, gdzie trzy godziny wcześniej rozmawiała z zielonookim chłopakiem.Po kolei każdy z wikingów oglądał ślady i zadawał sobie jedn ważne pytanie. Jak wyglądają ślady Nocnej Furii. Dopiero Podłosmark powiedział to o czym wszyscy myśleli. - A jak ją znajdziemy? - nagle zapadła cisza. Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Tu pojawił się problem nie do rozwiązania. Aż wreszcie usłyszeli jakieś głosy. - A co to? - padło ciche pytanie, które chwilę później zamieniło się w okrzyk radości - Jest! To łuski! Ciemne łuski! Jest łowca. Jest ślad. Jest ofiara. Są łowy. Ostatnia godzina Czasu tak mało, a tyle do zrobienia. Spieszył się jak nigdy. Astrid naprawdę go zaskoczyła i nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że chce zabić Szczerbatka, jednak nic nie zrobiła w tym celu. Tylko odbiegła. Jeszcze przez parę sekund Czkawka siedział oniemiały, a potem zrozumiał, że musi uciekać. W błyskawicznym tempie spakował kilka drobiazgów jakie posiadał i w tym samym czasie zastanawiał się co zrobić ze swoim nowym przyjacielem. Chłopak nawet nie śmiał pomyśleć, że mógłby zostawić Szczerbatka na pastwę losu. Postanowił, że pomorze smokowi się ukryć, a potem poleci do sanktuarium. Tym razem Chmuroskok będzie musiał się zgodzić. Chłopak i dwa smoki ruszyły w drogę, lecz nie zaszli daleko, przez pewien istotny problem. Żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do długich spacerów i bardzo szybko się męczyły. Czkawka zarządził przerwę i szybko spojrzał w niebo. Minęła już jakaś godzina od ucieczki dziewczyny i chłopak stwierdził, że pewnie sprowadzi całą wioskę więc miał może ze dwie godziny. Musiał się naprawdę pospieszyć. Ruszyli w drogę. "No szybciej, szybciej" powtarzał sobie w myślach jak mantrę. Co chwila poganiał swoich przyjaciół, a sam leciał do przodu jak ptak goniący jedzenie. Choć sam przyzwyczaił się do chodzenia i biegania, to też szybko się męczył. Po chwili musiał odpocząć. Wcale nie był zadowolony z ich tępa. Musieli być szybsi. Chmuroskok był zdenerwowany. Czkawka nie wracał, a on nie miał zamiaru opuszczać leża. Nie teraz. Był okres ataków. Smoki z innego leża leżącego na północny zachód od Berk atakowały osady wikingów. W tym czasie nikt nie powinien opuszczać sanktuarium, a wszystkie smoki miały spokojnie zająć się swoimi sprawami. Zazwyczaj wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i nie mieli żadnych problemów, ale tym razem mogło być inaczej. Chmuroskok nie miał wyboru musiał znaleźć swojego podopiecznego inaczej na niego spadnie odpowiedzialność za wszystkie czyny młodego chłopaka. Smok zabrał skóry których Czkawka używał jako siodła i ruszył w drogę. Obleciał cały archipelag, aż zostało mu tylko Berk. Wylądował na wyspie w miejscu najdalej oddalonym od wioski wikingów i powolutku przeczesywał teren, uważnie nasłuchując i obserwując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu śladów chłopaka. Już od godziny szli w las za złamanymi gałęziami i śladami na ziemi. Jeszcze nikt nie zauważył ludzkich śladów, prawie niewidocznych wśród śladów smoków. Co jakiś czas można było usłyszeć ciche rozmowy, głównie dotyczące młodego wieku Astrid i jej zeznań. Coraz mniej osób wierzyło, że dziewczyna widziała Nocną Furię. Równie dobrze te ślady mogły należeć do wielu innych smoków. - To na pewno była Nocna Furia? - spytał chyba po raz setny Stoik. Zastanawiał się czy Astrid na pewno widziała tego konkretnego smoka. - Tak na pewno. - powiedziała zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna. Nie podobało jej się ich powolne tępo - Przecież wiem co widziałam. - Ale każdy może się pomylić. - dodał filozoficznie Pyskacz. Jednak w dalszej rozmowie przerwał im krzyk jednego z wikingów. - Widzę go! Widzę... człowieka? Jedyna szansa Czkawka najpierw ich usłyszał, a dopiero później zauważył. Biegli w jego stronę najszybciej jak mogli, a każdą minutą byli coraz bliżej. Był pewien, że gdy tylko dobiegną do bezpiecznego miejsca będzie dobrze, ale niestety nie było mu to dane. Długo nie uciekali. W porównaniu z wytrwałymi i wypoczętymi wikingami byli wolniejsi od ślimaka. Jednak mimo to biegli dalej ile sił w nogach i łapach, próbując odzyskać dawno utraconą nadzieję. ---------------------------- Stoik uważnie obserwował przeciwnika i widział jak ten dziwny chłopak co chwila się ogląda z nadzieją, że wikingowie zwolnili. Wódz wiedział, że jego przeciwnik zrozumiał, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Wszyscy wikingowie byli wprost zachwyceni, kiedy w końcu zobaczyli Nocną Furię. Niedowiarkowie wątpiący w Astrid wrescie uwierzyli, a ci niepewni odzyskali spowrotem początkową determinację. Chcieli jak najszybciej zobaczyć tego smoka martwego. ---------------------------- Po prostu się zatrzymał. Dobrze rozumiał, że jest już przegrany, ale razem ze smokami mógł jeszcze walczyć czekając na cud. Czkawka odwrócił się w stronę nadbiegających ludzi i krzykną jedno z najprostszych rozkazów. - Stać! - i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do wodza wikingów - Zostawcie moich przyjaciół! - Przyjaciół? - Stoik spojrzał na chłopaka wyzywająco - Jak możesz nazywać te rządne krwi zwierzęta przyjaciółmi? Przecież nie jesteś jednym z nich. Jesteś człowiekiem jak my. - Oni są moimi przyjaciółmi. I wcale nie jestem jak wy. Mieszkam wśród smoków. One są moją rodziną. Zresztą nigdy nie rozmawiałem z ludźmi. Nawet was nie znam. No może nie licząc tej jednej dziewczyny. - powiedział Czkawka wskazując na Astrid. - Co? - spytał Stoik zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Tego się nie spodziewał. Czkawka wykorzystał moment zaskoczenia i wydał z siebie smoczy ryk, mając nadzieję, że mieszkają tu jakieś smoki. Zaledwie sekundę później dookoła pojawiły się dzikie smoki zaalarmowane tym co się dzieje. Wikingowie naruszyli ich terytorium, a smoki chronią swojego domu. Tym razem bez żadnych rozmów wikingowie zaatakowali tutejszych mieszkańców. W powstałym zamieszaniu nikt nie zauważył gdzie znikną smoczy jeździec i Nocna Furia. No prawie nikt. Valka i Astrid jako najbardziej spostrzegawcze osoby w tym gronie cały czas wpatrywały się w Czkawkę. I kiedy wszyscy rzucili się do walki, one dwie pobiegły niczym wiatr za chłopakiem. --------------------------- Tym razem Czkawka ani myślał się zatrzymywać. Kiedy zobaczył Astrid i jakąś kobietę biegnącą w jego stronę czuł się źle. Po prostu źle. Miał już dosyć wikingów, a w szczególności kobiet. Chciał zostać sam ze Szczerbatkiem i spróbować naprawić jego ogon. Kiedy tak biegł za smokiem nie spodziewał się niczego co miało się zaraz stać więc naprawdę się zdziwił. Po minucie dobiegł do klifu, który pojawił się tam znikąd. - Naprawdę. - westchną. Czemu to on musiał mieć takie szczęście. Poczekał jeszcze sekundę, aż dobiegną do niego dwie osóbki i przygotował się na rozmowę. --------------------------- - Poczekaj! - krzyczała Valka. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że skądś zna tego chłopaka i chciała to sprawdzić. Nawet nie zauważyła, że Astrid biegnie za nią. - Na co mam czekać? - spytał zdziwiony Czkawka. Spodziewał się usłyszeć coś takiego jak "Giń!" albo "Brać go!", ale to kompletnie go zdziwiło. - Przecież dobrze wiem, że tylko wam tu przeszkadzam. Chcecie Szczerbatka, ale ja go wam nie dam. - Nie o to mi chodzi. - powiedziała szybko Valka, zadziwiając tym zarówno Czkawkę jak i Astrid. - Chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś. Jednak się tego nie dowiedziała. Tuż przed nią wylądował smok prawie dwa razy większy od Nocnej Furii i o dziwo miał dwie pary skrzydeł. Valka od razu przypomniała sobie zajście z przed czternastu lat i połączyła wszystkie fakty. - To ty, prawda? - spytała powoli dobierają słowa, czym bardzo przypominała Astrid Czkawkę. Smok nie zwrócił uwagi na to pytanie, tylko spojrzał głęboko w oczy Valki, a potem wziął w swoje szpony Nocną Furię i zaczął się powoli wznosić. Valka tego nie widziała. Wpatrywała się jak zaklęta w smoczego jeźdźca i powiedziała: - Czkawka? - chłopak spojrzał na kobietę swoimi zielonymi oczami, a ona była już przekonana o jego tożsamości. Kiedy wskoczył na tego wielkiego smoka krzyknęła w jego stronę. - Jeszcze się spotkamy! Chłopak jeszcze długo rozmyślał nad słowami kobiety. I nie wiedzieć czemu nie miał co do nich wątpliwości. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Koniec Prologu "'''Jestem tylko jak nic nie znacząca kropla w oceanie. Zresztą jak większość z nas. To smutne, ale prawdziwe."' ----------------------------------------------------------------------- To wojna - Albo my wykończymy je, albo one nas. To jedyne rozwiązanie. - głos Stoika Ważkiego roznosił się w Twierdzy. Zebranie trwało już ponad dwie godziny, a wikingowie byli w stanie przeciągać je jeszcze kilka godzin. Mieli naprawdę dużo do omówienia. Przez cały rok nie myślano o rozrywkach czy przyjemnościach. Nikt nie miał na to czasu. Non stop pojawiały się smoki i niszczyły doszczętnie całą wioskę, a nikt nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Często ataki następowały zaledwie kilka dni po poprzednim, więc świeżo odnowione budynki chwilę później leżały w gruzach. Smoki były coraz bardziej niebezpieczne i zaczęły się jakby uczyć. Po dwóch miesiącach wiedziały dokładnie kogo i gdzie atakować, a pół roku później nauczyły się nie zabijać wikingów, ale atakować rannych, którymi trzeba było się zająć. Po każdym ataku Stoikowi ubywało wojowników zdolnych do walki. Nie zostało już nic innego poza znalezieniem smoczego leża. I właśnie dlatego wszyscy którzy mogli się do tego przydać zostali włączeni w naradę. - To kto idzie ze mną? - rozległo się pytanie wodza. Wszyscy bez wyjątku podnieśli ręce. Nie mogli znieść myśli, że będą siedzieć bezczynnie kiedy ich towarzysze będą zarzynać te bestie. Wikingowie jak jeden mąż wstali i ruszyli do drzwi Twierdzy. W końcu musieli zabrać swoje rzeczy. - No to idę spakować gacioszki. - powiedział Pyskacz wstając ze swojego miejsce tuż obok wodza. - Nie, Pyskacz, ty nie. - odezwał się Stoik - Chcę żebyś szkolił nowych rekrutów. - Jak se chcesz. - odparł kowal rozczarowany - No to powodzenia na wojnie. - Musisz tam płynąć? - Valka nie była zadowolona z tej perspektywy. Siedziała z mężem przy stole i starała się spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu przed wyprawą. Wiedziała, że może stamtąd już nie wrócić. - To już ostatnia nadzieja. - odparł Stoik - W tym roku straciliśmy tylu dobrych wojowników, że nie możemy czekać. Jeśli pozbędziemy się ich leża pozbędziemy się ich, a może nawet znajdziemy informacje o ludziach którzy zniknęli za przesmykiem. Robię to dla ciebie, Val... i dla niego. - Ale skąd masz pewność, że to one go zabiły? - zwróciła mu uwagę żona - Może zostawiły go na jakiejś wyspie, a ktoś go przygarnął. No nie wiem, a może wychował się pośród nich i wrócił po czternastu latach z Nocną Furią, aby znaleźć swoją tożsamość?- ostatnie zdanie powiedziała tak cicho jak to było możliwe. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nasz syn jest zdrajcą, który pojawił się na wyspie w poprzednim roku. - Myślę, że to możliwe. Przecież widziałeś jego oczy. Zielone, identyczne jak moje, i blizna na brodzie. No i jego twarz nie przypominała ci kogoś? Kto inny mógłby to być? No i wyobraź sobie jego życie. Nie wiesz kim jesteś, a jedyną żywą istotą w twoim otoczeniu jest smok dający ci coś do jedzenia. Ja nie mogłabym tak żyć. Nie przez smoka, ale z powodu niewiedzy. Skoro nie wie kim jest, to po co ma żyć? Takie życie to żadne życie. - A ja myślę, że to nie może być prawda. Smoki to dzikie zwierzęta, nie byłyby w stanie uratować nikogo. - Skoro tak uważasz. - odparła Valka rozczarowana. Musiała nadzieję, że Stoik jej uwierzy, ale on uważał smoki za zwierzęta i nie widział tego co ona. Był zaślepiony. Chciał się zemścić na smokach, że zabrały i zabiły mu syna. Syna który żył sobie przez lata w ich towarzystwie i miał się jak najlepiej. Szkoda, że wódz tego nie wiedział. - Mam prośbę. - odezwała się żona Stoika - Obiecaj, że jak znajdziesz tego jeźdźca i jego smoka nie zabij ich tylko przywieź na Berk. - Obiecuję. Smocza Wyspa - Szczerbatek! - zielonooki chłopak jak zwykle bawił się ze swoim zwierzakiem, który co chwila trącał swojego przyjaciela. Czkawka starał się narysować na ziemi Nocną Furię, jednak jedyny przedstawiciel wspomnianego gatunku uparł się by mu w tym przeszkodzić. Szczerbatek wyjątkowo posłuchał i sam wyrwał z ziemi małe drzewko zaczynając rysować po swojemu. Chmuroskok obserwował to z niejakim zainteresowaniem, choć starał się jak mógł to ukryć. "Ta dwójka świetnie się dogaduje" pomyślał i postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Dobra pogoda, a w szczególności słońce dawno nie zawitało na Smoczej Wyspie. Pora wiosenna nie była łaskawa. Prawie codziennie padało, więc wszyscy bez wyjątku wykorzystywali te kilka przyjemnych chwil. Każdy smok wiedział, że za kilka dni na okolice z powrotem spadną tysiące litrów deszczu, a Thor nie oszczędzi piorunów. - Świetne! - Czkawka wstał i podziwiał rysunek przyjaciela. Od jakiegoś czasu chłopak coraz częściej mówił w języku wikingów i przychodziło mu to coraz bardziej naturalnie. - ''A co myślałeś - zdawały się mówić smocze oczy. Nagle Czkawka zauważył coś o czym prawie zapomniał. Z niezadowoloną miną podszedł do ogona swojego smoka i delikatnie obejrzał zdrową część ogona. - Już nie długo przyjacielu, niedługo. - Dobra, zaczynamy. Temu, któremu pójdzie najlepiej spotka wielki zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całego plemienia. - powiedział spokojnie Pyskacz. - To będę ja. - odezwał się natychmiast Sączysmark. Reszta mruknęła tylko coś niezrozumiałego. Dobrze wiedzieli, że to nie czas na żarty. Od tego szkolenia zależało ich życie. Pyskacz podszedł do pierwszej klatki i powiedział: - Za tymi drzwiami czeka tylko kilka z wielu gatunków smoków, z którymi nauczycie się walczyć. Śmiertnik Zębacz. - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. - Koszmar Ponocnik. - Straszliwiec Straszliwy. - kowal wskazał każdą z klatek - I wreszcie… mały Gronkiel. - Ej, ej, zaraz. Może najpierw trochę teorii? - zawołał Sączysmark widząc co chce zrobić wiking. - Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza. Po otwarciu z klatki momentalnie wyleciał brązowy smok. Rekruci rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, byleby tylko uciec przed bestią. - Ogólne zasady przetrwania: - powiedział lekceważąco bawiąc się swoją lewą "ręką" Pyskacz - Jak dasz się zabić… to nie żyjesz. Arena wyglądała jak pole długiej bitwy. Bliźnięta biegały jak szalone unikając smoka. Śledzik szukał gdzie mógłby się schować, a Sączysmark starał się udawać odważnego. Tylko Astrid utrzymała spokój i sprawnie robiła uniki. - Dobra, co jest wam teraz najbardziej potrzebne? - spytał rekrutów kowal. - Broń? - rzucił szybko Sączysmark - Bonus do szybkości? - krzyknął Śledzik - Tarcza. - odparła pewna siebie Astrid. - Tarcze. Najważniejszy element wyposażenia to wasza tarcza. Jeśli będziecie musieli wybierać między mieczem a tarczą, bierzcie tarczę. Pomysł - Szybciej! Szybciej! - Czkawka nerwowo poganiał swojego towarzysza. Miał coraz mniej czasu. Zostały zaledwie trzy godziny do wschodu słońca, który nie przywita go przyjaźnie na tej wyspie. Byli na Berk. Szczerbatek biegł ile sił, ale była to jedna z tych sytuacji w których naprawdę żałował, że nie może latać. Jednak gdyby to nadal potrafił, wcale by go tu nie było. Przylecieli tutaj tylko w jednym celu, nie wiedząc, że wkrótce to się zmieni. Kilka dni temu Czkawka uważnie obejrzał zdrową część ogona Nocnej Furii i wpadł na pomysł jak go naprawić. Sporządził szkice, ale brakowało mu materiałów. Porządnie zaplanował lot na Berk, lecz nie uwzględnił wiatru i dolecieli o dwie godziny później niż zamierzali. Zastanawiał się czy nie odpuścić, lecz kiedy spojrzał na Szczerbatka zrozumiał, że warto spróbować. Czkawka podbiegł do drzwi wioskowej kuźni i po cichu wszedł do środka. Wszystko czego szukał leżało na wierzchu. Zabrał skórę, narzędzia i trochę metalowego złomu. Miał nadzieję, że na początek wystarczy. Zgarną wszystko do torby i ruszył ku wyjściu. - Jak wygram to pomszczę pana piękną rękę i piękną nogę też. - Czkawka znieruchomiał. - Chyba ja to zrobię. Przecież to ja wygram i zabiję smoka. - Czkawka powoli zbliżył się do drzwi. Otworzył je i podszedł w stronę głosów. - Na razie nikt nie będzie zabijać żadnych bestii. Za dwa tygodnie skończycie trening. I dopiero wtedy ten co wygra będzie mógł ubić swojego pierwszego smoka. - i wtedy Czkawka ich zauważył. Drogą szła grupka wikingów. Czworo dzieciaków, a dwoje z nich to ewidentnie rodzeństwo. Wyglądali jakby byli mniej więcej w jego wieku. Obok podążał wiking, którego Czkawka widział wielokrotnie u boku wodza. - Tak, jeszcze dwa tygodnie. - westchnęła jakaś postać za nimi. Głos należał do dziewczyny, której nie było prawie widać. Szła kilka metrów za grupą i trzymała się w cieniu. Jednak Czkawka dobrze znał właścicielkę tego głosu. A szczególnie jej krzyk i chęć do zabicia jego smoka. - Ster prawo na burt! - sternik wykonał lekki ruch rumplem, a łódź zareagowała natychmiast. Wprawny żeglarz zauważyłby wyborny kunszt konstruktora tej łajby. Lekko wspinała się po falach i z wrodzonym wdziękiem z nich opadała. Nie zachowywała się jak wiele okrętów, które swoimi wielkimi kadłubami zderzały się w pełnej prędkości z falą jak szarżujące słonie - wielkie i niezgrabne. To był naprawdę dobry statek. - Kurs na Piekielny Przesmyk! - Stoik stał na dziobie okrętu flagowego i wydawał rozkazy. Wiał mocny bajdewind więc żagle mogły pracować. Od wyjścia z portu utrzymywali stały kurs. Wiatr sprzyjał żegludze i przez pewien czas nie mieli z nim problemów. Te jednak musiały pojawić się przed godziną kiedy wpływali na teren mgieł. Pogoda w tych okolicach była była niepewna, a prądy zmienne. Morze działało przeciwko ludziom, jakby bogowie nie chcieli dopuścić tam wikingów. Wśród mgły niewiele było widać, ale przepływając załoga widziała niejeden zniszczony okręt. Część z nich wpadła na skały, a część została zniszczona przez smoki. Wikingowie byli wrażliwi na punkcie łodzi. Mieszkali przeważnie na wyspach i był to ich jedyny środek transportu. Nie znali koni, a jaki nie nadawały się jako zwierzęta pociągowe. Więc dla kapitana uszkodzenie okrętu to uszkodzenie serca. Bez okrętu kapitan czuł się jak bez ręki. Stoik wzdrygną się patrząc na to pobojowisko. Nie żeglował dużo, ale rozumiał jak czuje się jego załoga w takiej sytuacji. Połowa z nich żeglowała od dziecka, coś takiego mogło ich tylko przerazić i była to wina tylko smoków. -Wiem, że gdzieś tam są. I to blisko. - szepnął sam do siebie. Astrid szła kilka metrów za swoimi towarzyszami. Nie lubiła ich towarzystwa. Zachowywali się niedojrzale jak na ich wiek. No i po prostu ich nie lubiła, a oni rozmawiali z nią wyłącznie dlatego, że potrafiła walczyć i była faworytką chyba wszystkich na wyspie. Według nich to ona miała wygrać smocze szkolenie. Sama w to nie wątpiła, ale irytowało ją, że wszyscy tak mówią. W ten sposób wyglądało jakby była lepsza od innych, a nie chciała taka być. Nie w oczach innych. Sama powtarzała sobie ciągle, że jest najlepsza i najsilniejsza. Stosowała nauki swojego ojca. Zawsze mówił, że powinna powtarzać sobie, że jest najlepsza i z czasem sama w to uwierzy, a wtedy stanie się to prawdą i nic jej nie powstrzyma. Żałowała, że nie żyje, ale nie chciała tego wspominać i jak tylko mogła unikała tematu. - No ruszcie się. Na Thora nie możecie chodzić szybciej? - Pyskacz szedł przodem i tylko ich poganiał. Cała grupka przyspieszyła. Na ich twarzach widniało zdziwienie. Zastanawiali po co kowal się tak śpieszy. - Widziałaś Astid? - spytał niespodziewanie. Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała tylko niewidocznie kiwnęła głową. Istotnie widziała cień wychodzący z kuźni. Na Berk nie zdarzały się kradzieże. Wszyscy znali wszystkich, nie było nikogo kto zyskałby na przestępstwie. -O co chodzi? - spytał Sączysmark, wchodząc do pomieszczenia na tyłach zakładu Pyskacza. -Widocznie ktoś nas okradł. - odparł kowal. Astrid instynktownie stanęła jak najbliżej drzwi i nie odzywała się. Wydawało jej się, że zna tego ktosia. Kiedy wychodził z kuźni w miejscu w, którym powinny znajdować się oczy zobaczył błysk zieleni. Cuda się zdarzają Wśród wikingów panuje wiele ciekawych i nieciekawych zwyczajów. Połowa z nich dotyczy bogów, a druga połowa morza. Lecz zastanawiające są nie same zasady, ale fakt jak często ludzie ich przestrzegają. Jak często? Dobre pytanie. Prawie nigdy. Panuje przekonanie, że każdy ma swój kodeks i się do niego stosuje, ale część ludzi uważa takie rzeczy za zbędne. Według nich zasady powinny być elastyczne, zmieniające się z czasem i osobami, a także sytuacją. Ludzie z północy uważają podobnie. Wiele reguł z przed lat obecnie nie ma najmniejszego sensu w sytuacji z naszych czasów. Na przykład wikingowie twierdzą, że kobieta nie poradzi sobie sama na łodzi i nie puszczą jej samej w morze, ale gdy osobą tą staje się żona wodza nikt się nie kłuci tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. Nikt nie chciał narażać się Stoikowi. Valka stała na dziobie przygotowanej łodzi i uważnie obserwowała drogę do wioski. Miała jeszcze odrobinę nadziei, że Astrid zmieni zdanie i zdecyduje się popłynąć. Jednak dziewczyna była zbyt uparta. Od samego początku była przeciwna tej całej wyprawie. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele nauczyła się od Pyskacza i Stoika. Byli równie uparci co ona. - Czyli nie przyjdzie. - powiedziała sama do siebie Valka - W takim razie w drogę. Cała wyprawa zaczęła się już rano. Żona Stoika Ważkiego planowała to od kilku dni. Zdecydowała się płynąć na najbliższą wyspę zamieszkałą przez smoki. Była pewna, że tam jest jej syn i nie mogła tego zignorować. Pyskacz natychmiast powiedział, że się nie zgadza i że to on dostanie za to od Stoika, ale Valka łatwo go przekonała. Kowal nie wiedział jaka była motywacja kobiety i nigdy by się tego nie domyślił. Najtrudniejsze w całym planie było coś o czym Valka nie myślała wcześniej, a mianowicie rozmowa z Astrid. Valka mogła powiedzieć wszystko tylko tej dziewczynie. Nikt inny by jej nie uwierzył. Stoik reagował złością gdy tylko jego żona podsuwała możliwość, że tajemniczym jeźdźcem jest ich syn. Pyskaczowi nie mogła wyjaśnić, bo ten powiedziałby o tym Stoikowi nawet się nie wahając. Nie. Została jej tylko ta dziewczyna. Temperatura w wiosce nie była najwyższa, ale ludzie nie chowali się po domach. Mieli obowiązki i wiele prac do zrobienia. Byli przygotowani do każdej pogody. Astrid wykonywała przeróżne prace i pomagała nosić cięższe torby i inne przedmioty. Valka obserwowała to mile zaskoczona. Inne dzieciaki zamiast robić to co powinny kłóciły się kto zaniesie którą beczkę. Astrid zauważyła żonę wodza kilka godzin wcześniej i nie zdziwiło jej gdy kobieta podeszła do niej porozmawiać. Od czasu zniknięcia smoczego jeźdźca Valka często korzystała z porad dziewczyny. - Tak? - Astrid odwróciła się w stronę kobiety - O co chodzi? - Wiem, że to było dawno Astrid, ale... - Valka zaczęła bez ogródek - ... muszę wiedzieć. Czy ten chłopak to znaczy jeździec miał bliznę na brodzie? Jakby został podrapany szponem? - dziewczyna spojrzała w śnieg próbując sobie coś przypomnieć i kiwnęła głową. - Tak wydaje mi się, że miał. - kobieta, prawie podskoczyła z radości. - Czyli miałam rację. - W sensie? - Valka zamrugała oczami i spojrzała na zaciekawioną twarz Astrid. Stwierdziła, że może jej zaufać. - Astrid, prawdopodobnie ten chłopak jest moim synem. - Ale... Przecież porwały go smoki. Jakim cudem? - kobieta spojrzała na dziewczynę zdumiona. - Czyli znasz tę historię? - spytała. - Tak, ale bez szczegółów. Nikt nie chciał wyjaśnić więcej. Bali się, że Stoik usłyszy. - I słusznie. Po tym wszystkim przysiągł sobie, że nasz syn nie spocznie w Valhali do puki rzeki nie spłyną krwią smoków, ale cóż nie przyjął do wiadomości, że chłopiec przeżył. Miał wtedy chyba pół roku i nie mogło to być możliwe, a jednak. - Cuda się zdarzają. - Co prawda to prawda, ale Astrid zanim powiem ci o co chodzi muszę ci wszystko wyjaśnić od początku. Chłopak na imię miał Czkawka... Pierwszy lot Chmuroskok leżał na wygodnym głazie i tak jak poprzedniego dnia obserwował Czkawkę próbującego nałożyć dziwny materiał na ogon Szczerbatka. Smok nie dawał się dotknąć i uciekał od chłopaka dobrze się bawiąc. Czkawka patrzył zrezygnowany na swoje dzieło i nie miał pojęcia jak przekonać przyjaciela do tej konstrukcji. Powoli wstał na nogi i ruszył w stronę groty, przy której wypoczywał Chmuroskok. Chłopak wybrał ją na swój warsztat i w której od kilku miesięcy myślał jak naprawić ogon swego smoka, a teraz kiedy rozwiązał problem Szczerbatek nie chciał nawet spróbować latać w ten sposób. Czkawka wziął w rękę jedną z ryb leżących na ziemi i zawrócił z powrotem. Miał nadzieję, że podstęp wypali. Podrzucił Szczerbatkowi rybę i zaszedł go od tyłu. Dotarłszy do ogona położył swoją konstrukcję na ziemi i wyjął paski mające przytrzymywać materiał na ogonie smoka. Kiedy wreszcie założył i umocował całą protezę wstał i zaczął się zastanawiać czy na pewno nie spadnie. Jednak Szczerbatek nie siedział spokojnie. Poczuł, że w miejsce pustki znów pojawiła się część ogona, którą musiał wypróbować. Czkawka czując jak mięśnie smoka się napinają, szybko wziął do ręki linkę przyczepioną do protezy i wskoczył na siodło Nocnej Furii. Chmuroskok obserwował ze zdziwieniem nową lotkę i linkę, którą trzymał jego podopieczny. Podejrzewał, że chłopak wykonał dobrą robotę i rozplanował wszystko dokładnie jak miał w zwyczaju. Gdyby mu się udało Chmuroskok nie musiałby przenosić Szczerbatka na inne wyspy, a sam smok mógłby wreszcie wrócić do prawdziwego życia. - Ostrożnie! - Czkawka zdążył tylko ostrzec swojego smoka nim ten wystrzelił w powietrze. Chłopak skupił się na sterowani ogonem i ciągłych prośbach by przyjaciel zwolnił. Na początku niepewnie wirowali w powietrzu, a po godzinie prób udawało im się utrzymywać stały kierunek i prędkość. Kiedy wylądowali na ziemi nie słychać było nic poza radosnymi okrzykami Czkawki i rykiem szczęśliwego smoka. -Dobrze, że Stoik mnie teraz nie widzi. - Valka wpychała swoją małą łódź na brzeg Smoczej wyspy. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Astrid i jej stwierdzenie, że cuda się zdarzają, a także jej odmowę. Kobieta poprosiła ją o pomoc, jednak dziewczyna odmówiła. Nie chciała rezygnować ze smoczego szkolenia i była zbyt zdeterminowana do zabicia smoka. W każdym razie Valka popłynęła sama. Po pięciu godzinach w morzu była zmęczona i spragniona. Usiadła na chwilę odpocząć i zastanowiła się co zrobi jak wreszcie zobaczy syna. Miała pewność, że nie będzie chciał jej wysłuchać, przynajmniej nie na początku. Miała nadzieję, że smok który go porwał nie będzie miał wrogich zamiarów. On powinien ją pamiętać. Kiedy zagłębiła się las nie musiała czekać długo na reakcję ze strony mieszkańców. Usłyszała daleki ryk, a chwilę później wylądował przed nią Chmuroskok, a tuż za nim zjawiła się Nocna Furia, z której zszedł piętnastoletni chłopak. - Kim jesteś? - Czkawka nie był zadowolony z obecności intruza. Chmuroskok mruknął cicho, a chłopak odwrócił się zdziwiony i popatrzył z powrotem na kobietę. -Znasz Cmuroskoka? - Mam na imię Valka i tak, poznałam tego smoka. - kobieta nie miała pojęcia co mogłaby powiedzieć. W tym czasie Chmuroskok powoli podszedł do niej i skinął zachęcająco głową. Czkawka obserwował to z coraz większym zdziwieniem. - Mam mu powiedzieć? - Valka patrzyła na smoka wyczekująco. - Ale o czym powiedzieć? - chłopak nic nie rozumiał. Chmuroskok popatrzył podopiecznemu w oczy tłumacząc, że kobieta powie prawdę. Po chwili Valka wreszcie się odezwała. - Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś kim jesteś? - Czkawka skinął głową - Jeśli chcesz mogę ci opowiedzieć całą historię. - reakcja piętnastolatka nie dawała wątpliwości, a Valka poczuła małe déjà vu - Piętnaście lat temu urodziłam chłopca, którego nazwaliśmy Czkawka. Kiedy miał niespełna rok porwał go Chmuroskok. Chyba wiedział, że tak będzie dla chłopca najlepiej. Od tamtej pory go nie widziałam. Miał piękne zielone oczy i bliznę na brodzie. - chłopak niekontrolowanie przesunął dłonią po twarzy - A raczej ma. Myślę, że już to rozumiesz. Jesteś moim synem, Czkawka. Wolność Po pięciu minutach milczenia, Valka nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Jej syn stał przed nią i patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Wcześniej myślała, że Czkawka ucieknie, zaatakuje ją, albo będzie po prostu z nią rozmawiał, on jednak nie zareagował w żaden sposób o którym mogłaby pomyśleć. Spojrzał jej w oczy i podbiegł do Szczerbatka. - Lecisz? - spytał patrząc na matkę i Chmuroskoka. Kobieta ostrożnie wdrapała się na grzbiet smoka, który lekko wyskoczył w powietrze. Czkawka od razu do nich dołączył. Valka obejrzała się na niego, zastanawiając się o czym myślał tyle czasu. - Nie jesteś zdziwiony? - spytała ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie była pewna jak je przyjmie. - Nie bardzo. - odparł nawet na nią nie patrząc – Spodziewałem się takiej historii. W czasie lotu kobieta o dziwo poprosiła swojego wierzchowca by przyspieszył. Latanie zaczynało jej się podobać. Wcześniej nie miała pojęcia, że to jest tak piękne. Czuła się wolna. Cały świat stał otworem i mogła lecieć gdzie miała ochotę. Nie myślała o problemach, ani o sprawach Berk. Czuła się jak nigdy. Znalazła syna, a mąż czekał na nią w domu, a smok okazał się być przyjacielem. Odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem i usłyszała głos Czkawki. - Kiedy jestem w powietrzu zapominam o problemach i myślę tylko o tym co najlepsze. O przyjaciołach, o marzeniach by znaleźć swoją rodzinę i o pomocy smokom. Czuję się po prostu... - Wolny. - chłopak spojrzał na matkę z podziwem - To jest prawdziwe życie, a nie ciągłe siedzenie na ziemi i polowania na smoki. Nagle Valka wróciła do rzeczywistości. - Smocze szkolenie. - Czyli smocze szkolenie to trening piętnastoletnich wikingów, a ten który je wygra będzie mógł zabić smoka na arenie, tak? Czkawka siedział na plaży obok ogniska. Przez cały dzień razem z Valką omawiali jak zapobiec śmierci smoków. Plan nie był łatwy, ale gdyby się powiódł mogliby odmienić całe Berk. W nocy mieli przylecieć na smokach i przenieść łódź, a następnego dnia wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć. - Tak. Wszystko odbędzie się na arenie. - Czkawka spojrzał na matkę ze zdziwieniem – To taka jakby klatka, na wschodzie wioski . Czkawka spojrzał na Szczerbatka i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. To był na razie jedyny problem. Las znajdował się na zachód od wioski i mogliby nie zdążyć na czas. - A co jeśli Astrid zaatakuje mnie i Szczerbatka? - chłopak musiał dowiedzieć się o wszystkich możliwych scenariuszach. - Wątpię by do tego doszło, ale w razie czego powinna słuchać Stoika, a on posłucha mnie. - Jesteś pewna? - Tak. Czkawka nie był tego taki pewien. Miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec nie zgodzi się na ich plan. Bał się, że będzie chciał ich zabić. Valka znalazła na to odpowiedź. - W razie czego zagrożę, że jeśli to zrobi to tak jakby próbował zabić mnie. Widowisko Z nikim nigdy nie rozmawiała. Nikomu nic nie mówiła. Nie pamiętała swojego życia. W zasadzie nikt go nie pamiętał, ale wszyscy znali ją taką jaka była i tamtego dnia. Cicha, inteligenta i zaskakująco szybka. Zwracali się do niej o pomoc w chorobie, problemie, wojnie. We wszystkim. A ona zawsze pomagała, nie zważając czy prosił o to ojciec czy syn. Wykonywała swój obowiązek od dobrych sześćdziesięciu lat kiedy jako staruszka skończyła osiemdziesięcioletnią naukę. Jej poprzedniczka dobrze przygotowała ją na parę setek lat służby. Gothi bardzo dobrze czuła się w swojej roli. Jednak tamtego dnia była naprawdę zadowolona, ze swoich decyzji. Ten dzień mógł zmienić wszystko i chyba nawet tak się stało. Przed południem na arenie zebrało się wielu wikingów, mających nadzieję na wspaniała widowisko. Żaden z nich nie wiedział w co przerodzi się ostatnia faza smoczego szkolenia. Każdy człowiek pojawiający się na trybunach wyczuwał tą atmosferę walki. W małej grupce przy samej kracie stała grupa kończąca szkolenie. Praktycznie każde z nich było gotowe na prawdziwą bitwę. Lecz oficjalnie zwycięzca był tylko jeden. Tegoroczna mistrzyni szkolenia stała na środku wybiegu i czekała na szamankę wioski. Astrid nie miała pojęcia czym się zająć. Co chwila bawiła się palcami, albo toporem, raz za razem obserwując teren walki. Specjalnie na ten dzień uprzątnięto wszystkie bronie, tarcze i osłony. Udeptana ziemia zdawała się drżeć przy każdym kroku, choć Astrid zastanawiała się czy przypadkiem to nie ona drży. Bez całego sprzętu ta cała połać terenu zdawała się dwa razy większa i okazalsza, a jednocześnie niebezpieczniejsza. Nikt nie miałby ochoty znaleźć się w takim miejscu sam na sam z jakimkolwiek smokiem, a co dopiero z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Ściany areny wydawały się zabójcze. Wszystko razem wywoływało mieszane uczucia u każdego wikinga. A myśl o tym, że w środku może znajdować się smok... Nawet Stoik to czuł i myślał tylko o jednym. Jeden smok. Jeden wiking. Jedna śmierć. - Jestem gotowa. - czas minął i nie tylko dziewczyna była gotowa. Chłopak też. Każde z nich wiedziało co ma zrobić i rozumiało swoją misję. Trzy smoki jednocześnie wystrzeliły w powietrze. Koszmar Ponocnik zaatakował młodą wojowniczkę wyraźnie przygotowaną do walki. W ręku trzymała topór i cierpliwie czekała na pierwszy ruch smoka. Przypomniała sobie zalecenia rodziców dotyczące walk. Wszystko można rozegrać w kilku dobrze wymierzonych ciosach. Ponad sto metrów dalej na granicy lasu leciał czarny smok pędzący w stronę areny. Jego jeździec miał konkretny plan i zamierzał go przestrzegać. W ciągu kilku sekund smok doleciał w okolice rozgrywającej się walki. W tym czasie Chmuroskok podleciał nad arenę. Cała widownia obejrzała się do góry. Połowa wikingów zakrzyknęła jakieś okrzyki bojowe i sięgnęła po swoją broń. Smok jednak nie spełnił ich oczekiwań atakując. Ryknął przeszywająco i lecąc nisko nad ziemią zwabił znaczną część ludzi w stronę wioski. Stoik stał nie zwracając uwagi na czteroskrzydłego smoka. Podejrzewał, ze chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko atak pojedynczego drapieżnika. Ten smok był sprytny. Zbyt sprytny. Sam nigdy nie mógłby wymyślić zwabienia ludzi do jakiegoś miejsca by odwrócić ich uwagę. Musiał mu pomagać człowiek. - Smoczy jeździec! - krzyknął do dziewczyny czekającej na atak Koszmara Ponocnika. Astrid obejrzała się do góry i usłyszała ryk Nocnej Furii pikującej wprost na nią. On stoi przed tobą cz. 1 - Ciekawe ile osób wytrzymałoby coś takiego? - zastanawiał się na głos wiking, którego noga płonęła od kilku minut. Była to już jego druga rana tego dnia, a każda z nich była tylko i wyłącznie jego winą. Za pierwszym razem nie było to nic wielkiego. Upuścił topór i skaleczył się w palec u stopy. Wyjątkowo cieszył się, że kilka lat temu stracił połowę palców. Gdyby nie to straciłby je tamtego dnia. Z tego właśnie powodu miał przezwisko „Półstopa”. Na jego nieszczęście żyło jeszcze kilku przyjaciół pamiętających bitwę w której stracił te nieszczęsne palce i nazywali go po prostu „Dziurawe łapy”. Tym razem znowu zawiniła tylko jego niezdarność i niestety upuścił pochodnie. Mężczyzna z niesmakiem zdjął płonącego buta i wrzucił go w płomienie. Miał nadzieję, że w tym całym zamieszaniu nikt tego nie zauważył. Tak czy siak jego żona nie będzie zadowolona. Od zawsze narzekała, że ma jakiegoś pecha do butów. Co prawda to prawda. Rozwalił ich już całe setki. - Półstopa! - wiking szybko odwrócił się w stronę krzyku – Choć tutaj przyjacielu! - pan „Dziurawe łapy” pobiegł do towarzysza z którym niejednokrotnie żeglował na wyprawy. - Masz pomysł? - spytał zaciekawiony - Tylko błagam niech chociaż ten raz nie skończy się to utratą buta! - Buta raczej nie, ale możesz stracić coś więcej. - Wszystko by nie wracać do żony. - roześmiali się obaj. - A co? Zrozumiała, że nie ma ochoty naprawiać kolejnych butów? - A ja mam wiedzieć? - Tak szczerze to nie gwarantuję, że ten but przeżyje. Nie było widać nic oprócz kurzu, a dźwięki nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego. Stoik słyszał niewiele, ale z całą pewnością nie wystarczająco, by był zadowolony. Nie szczególnie mu się to podobało. Znacznie bardziej lubił mieć wiedzę i możliwość ingerencji w to co się dzieje dookoła. Valka stała tuż za nim w każdej chwili gotowa zastąpić mu drogę i uniemożliwić atak na zajętego smoczego jeźdźca. - Na Thora! Nic nie widzę! - denerwował się zbliżając do krat. Jego żona n ie zdążyła nawet zrobić kroku, a on już był na arenie. Szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak Nocnej Furii. Zasłona dymu zaczynała się trochę przerzedzać, ale nadal Stoik widział tylko niewyraźne kształty dwóch smoków. - Spokojnie! Spokojnie! Nic ci nie zrobię. Widzisz? - głos chłopaka przeszył powietrze. Nie był jednak wrogi, tylko łagodny, nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Głos dobrego przywódcy pomyślał Stoik. Wódz plemienia wpatrywał się w miejsce w którym najprawdopodobniej stał tajemniczy nastolatek. - Kim jesteś? - spytał - I czego chcesz w mojej wiosce? - Od wioski prawdopodobnie niczego. Ale od ciebie... Sam nie wiem. Może mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie co do smoków, a może, że wreszcie zrozumiesz, że nie wszystko co robisz podobałoby się twojemu synowi. - chłopak przerwał na chwilę, żeby te słowa dotarły do wikinga, na którego nawet nie spojrzał – Twojemu synowi Czkawce. - Jak śmiesz o nim wspominać?! Jak możesz?! - wrzasnął w odpowiedzi Stoik – Mój syn nie żyje! - A czy na pewno? - mężczyzna już otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał głos swojej żony. - On ma rację Stoik. - powiedziała. - W takim razie. - odparł nie patrząc na nikogo – Gdzie on jest? - tuż za nim poruszyła się osoba słuchająca tej rozmowy od dłuższego czasu i która dobrze rozumiała o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - On stoi przed tobą wodzu. - powiedziała Astrid. On stoi przed tobą cz.2 Życie jest gorszym sprzymierzeńcem niż śmierć. Jest oddane, ale nieprzewidywalne. Mocne, albo słabe. Dobre, albo złe. Długie, albo krótkie. Jednak nieważne jakie jest. Zawsze się kończy i nie zważa czy oddychasz czy nie. Kończy się gdy przestajesz go chcieć. Śmierć natomiast przyjdzie na twoją prośbę i spełni twe życzenie. Pomoże ci zapomnieć i skończyć to co trwało. Bez bólu, ani ulgi. Stawia nas ponad wszystko i rozumie co chcesz osiągnąć, stracić i zyskać. Lecz czy nie lepiej żyć ze świadomością siebie i trwać na swoim miejscu? Czy nie lepiej pogodzić się z przeszłością i zapomnieć? Czy nie lepiej pozwolić światu rozwijać się i zmieniać niż trzymać się rutyny? Choć dla wielu odpowiedź jest prosta to dla niego nie była. Duch przeszłości były tak wyraźne, że nie potrafił ich ignorować, lecz szlaki przyszłości zdawały się zanikać z każdą chwilą, która zdawała się trwać całą wieczność. Nigdy nie wierzył, że ktoś mógł tak żyć, lecz mimo to w głębi duszy wciąż trwała drobna iskierka nadziei na powrót martwego, który zmieniłby wszystko. Jednak czy Berk było gotowe na zmiany? Czy Stoik był gotowy na zmiany? -Jeśli tak jest to musisz mi to udowodnić. - powiedział stanowczo do zielonookiego chłopaka stającego przed nim. Chudy, ale wysoki pomyślał. Wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na wygląd jeźdźca. Wcześniej nie zwracał też uwagi na jego zielone oczy, które coraz bardziej kogoś mu przypominały. - Co mam ci udowodnić? - odparł chłopak. - Sam nie podejrzewałem, że mogę mieć imię, a co dopiero rodzinę. Myślę, że ja ci tego nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. - Ale ja mogę. - odezwała się Valka stojąca tuż obok spokojnego już Koszmara Ponocnika - Pamiętasz tamten dzień Stoik? Ten najzwyklejszy w świecie atak smoków? I czteroskrzydłego smoka? On nie zabrał naszego syna z wściekłości, czy dla zemsty. - ciągnęła - Tylko z mądrości. Wiedział, że tam było jego miejsce i bez dwóch zdań miał rację. Kilka kroków dalej Astrid westchnęła cicho i nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wpadły na miejsce. Nie wtrąciła się jednak do rozmowy i czekała na dalsze słowa Valki. - Nasz syn nie zginął pożarty przez smoki. One uratowały go od życia w zamknięciu. - W zamknięciu? - Stoik nie mógł w to uwierzyć - W jakim zamknięciu? - Obserwowałem tę wyspę od wielu lat. - chłopak wtrącił się do rozmowy - Życie tutaj jest straszne. Życie bez smoków jest straszne. - Życie bez smoków, straszne? Przecież to bestie, które w każdej chwili chcą cie zabić. - Szczerbatek spojrzał na swojego jeźdźca zadając mu milczące pytanie: Bestie? chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową i zwrócił się do Stoika. - Mogę ci udowodnić, że to co mówisz jest kłamstwem. Tu i teraz. - Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mnie przy tym nie zabijesz? - spytał wódz Berk patrząc na chłopaka nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. - Nie masz pewności, ale proszę zrób to dla mnie - powiedziała Valka. Stoik zatrzymał się na chwilę i zastanowił. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że chłopak ma ochotę go zabić, ale jakimś cudem jego żona mu wierzyła, a co dobrze wiedział każdy mężczyzna z partnerką nie powinno się spierać, bo inaczej ich życie może zakończyć się przedwcześnie. - Jesteś pewna? - spytał ostrożnie. - Jak najbardziej. Przyszłość - Zaufaj sobie, jemu i mi. Dopóki tego nie zrobisz nigdy nic nie osiągniesz. - Czkawka wypowiadał słowa powoli z nadzieją, że żadnego nie pomylił. Chłopak siedział obok Szczerbatka wydając instrukcję osobie, która najbardziej na świecie uparła się, że nie będzie go słuchała. Sytuacji pilnowała jednak Astrid stojąca kilka metrów dalej tuż obok smoków, które wspólnie wypuścili. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona, że tak dobrze dogadała się ze smokami i nie miała z nimi żadnych problemów. Wprost przeciwnie do Stoika. Mężczyzna nie potrafił odrzucić przeszłości i spojrzeć na gady inaczej niż jak na wrogów. - Jak mam mu zaufać jeśli kiedyś próbował mnie zabić? - spytał wódz Berk. Czkawka zaniemówił. Coś ewidentnie tu nie pasowało i teraz to zrozumiał. Zrozumiał dlaczego smoki atakowały Berk. - Nie robił tego z własnej woli, którą - chłopak podkreślił to słowo - odzyskał. Za smokami, które was atakują musi stać Alfa. - Alfa?! - chłopak ze zdziwieniem usłyszał dwa głosy. Myślał, że Astrid nieszczególnie słuchała co mówi, ale widocznie się mylił. - Tak smok Alfa. - powiedział Czkawka. Tym razem jego słowom towarzyszył zdenerwowane warknięcie gadów. - Smok Alfa dominuje nad resztą stada i je chroni. Jednak może też zmusić je do posłuszeństwa i wykorzystać. - Skąd niby wiesz, że te smoki zostały zostały wykorzystane? - spytał podejrzliwie wódz Berk. - Ich oczy wszystko zdradzają. Mają zwężone... - Czkawka nie mógł przypomnieć sobie odpowiedniego słowa. - Źrenice? - podpowiedziała Astrid. - Tak źrenice, ale wróćmy do teraźniejszości. - Czkawka chciał jak najszybciej odsunąć temat Alfy. Miał wrażenie, że smoki znajdujące się na arenie z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się denerwowały. Po tej rozmowie Stoik zrozumiał dlaczego smoki go atakowały i znacznie szybciej zaufał Szczerbatkowi. Kiedy wreszcie był gotów nieświadomie wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku smoka, który przekonał się, że niegdyś człowiek, którego postrzegał jako zabójcę teraz się zmienił i odważył się mu zaufać. Chmuroskok przysiadł na dachu zbrojowni. Miał nadzieję, że ani Czkawka, ani żaden z wikingów nie będzie miał mu za złe, że zniszczył parę dachów. W końcu nie był małym ani lekkim smokiem. Nie bez powodu wybrał zbrojownię jako swoje terytorium. Po pierwsze była nieźle oddalone od areny. Po drugie jej dach był znacznie wytrzymalszy od innych. Po trzecie była również wyższa. Dzięki temu z jej szczytu widział arenę i wszystkich wikingów pragnących go zabić. Zaledwie kilka minut temu pierwszy z wielu ludzi biegnących z pod areny na miejsce dotarł do niego i teraz wraz z kolegami rzucał w niego tym co znalazł na ziemi. Smok niewiele sobie z tego zrobił i siedział dalej w tej samej pozycji co wcześniej obserwując lawinę wikingów wciąż zmierzających na miejsce. Jeśli wiecie jak wygląda woda płynąca wąskimi kanałami możecie sobie wyobrazić kolorową masę wikingów pędzącą drogami. - Weź tą drabinę. - Chmuroskok udawał, że nie słyszy głosu dwojga ludzi próbujących zakraść się do niego od tyłu i postawić drabinę. "Półstopa" wraz z przyjacielem starali się być jak najmniej zauważalni , ale przyzwyczajeni do operacji typu "Bierz go!" nie byli zbyt cisi. W momencie w którym smok usłyszał brzdęk drabiny uderzającej w ścianę zbrojowni i paręnaście przekleństw z ust wikingów machnął niedbale ogonem i zrzucił drabinę na ziemię. - To twoja wina! - cichy szept jednego z mistrzów podchodów był na tyle cichy na ile głośny i Chmuroskok bez trudu go usłyszał. - Nie bo twoja! - Ta na pewno. Uważaj, bo jeszcze nas przez ciebie usłyszy. - Nas usłyszy?! Raczej tylko ciebie! - A ciebie to niby nie?! Drzesz się jakby ktoś wciągał cię do Walhalli! - po tych słowach smok rozejrzał się ignorując coraz głośniejszą kłótnie wikingów. Kiedy przyglądał się arenie zobaczył Valkę przyzywającą ją na miejsce. Wyskoczył w powietrze i poleciał z powrotem do miejsca z którego zaledwie pół godziny temu cała wioska wybiegła, żeby go gonić. Na miejscu zobaczył coś na co nie liczył. Stoik stał obok Czkawki i uważnie słuchał co chłopak ma do powiedzenia nie próbując go zabić. Udało się przekonać wodza, więc z wioską nie powinno być problemów. Kiedy kilka godzin później zmęczeni ludzie wrócili na arenę spotkał ich tak dziwny widok, że większość z nich myślała, że ma halucynacje. Po otworzeniu bramy ujrzeli wodza, jego żonę, młodą Astrid i co najdziwniejsze smoczego jeźdźca pogrążonych w rozmowie. Żadne z nich nie zwracało uwagi na grupę smoków stojących zaraz za nimi i bawiącymi się w najlepsze. Jak tylko wódz ich usłyszał odwrócił się do nich z niepewną miną zaskakująco podobną do ich twarzy. Obok niego natychmiast stanęła uśmiechnięta Valka i chłopak, który podawał się za smoczego jeźdźca. - Spokojnie chłopcy. - odezwała się żona wodza. Jej słowa sprawiła, że byli jeszcze bardziej niespokojni. - Moi drodzy. - powiedział pewnie Stoik - Powinniśmy świętować powrót mojego syna i pokój ze smokami. Po jakimś czasie na Berk zapanował już teoretyczny spokój, lecz nadal następca tronu Berk zastanawiał się gdzie mógł się podziać Alfa i kim bądź czym mógł być. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Koniec Części Pierwszej "'''Skoro nie wie kim jest, to po co ma żyć? Takie życie to żadne życie."' ----------------------------------------------------------------------- W sercu ognia Takiego obrotu spraw nie spodziewali się nawet, kiedy wrócili do domu. Przecież samo to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne i praktycznie niemożliwe. A jednak ich obecna sytuacja i to co się z nimi działo... Przecież coś takiego nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć, a na pewno nie tej dwójce. Przeżyli tak wiele, a teraz jeszcze to. Pewnie nawet sam Thor kręcił z niesmakiem głową patrząc co tam się wyprawiało. Gdyby ta sytuacja była tylko absurdalna... Ale nie. Jak zwykle to co najgłupsze nosi za sobą tragiczne konsekwencje, a to wszystko za sprawą wielu zbiegów okoliczności. Szkoda, że te zbiegi okoliczności nie mogły w szczęśliwy sposób choć trochę przesunąć się w czasie. Wielka szkoda. Może wtedy nie znajdowaliby się w tak dramatycznej i tragicznej sytuacji. Ich szanse przeżycia wynosiły około pół procenta i nic nikt nie mógł na to poradzić. Bo i jak? Jak zgasić ogień, którym płonie powietrze? Jak zgasić powietrze?! A oni byli w centrum tego koszmaru, a możliwość ucieczki stawała się coraz bardziej nikła z każdą sekundą i każdym centymetrem spalanego materiału. Gdyby mogli patrzeć na tą sytuację z innej perspektywy pewnie zachwyciliby się jej porażającym pięknem, które działało na emocje nawet najtwardszych wikingów. Ogień wydobywający się z ogromnego gada nie był naturalny dla normalnego smoka. Był stanowczo zbyt wielki, jasny i gęsty. Zresztą sam smok też nie należał do zwyczajnych. Był równie wyjątkowy i potężny co jego ognista broń, a do tego nie należał do najmniejszych. Niebo płonęło, a dym roznosił się we wszystkie kierunki na odległość kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Nie dało się zobaczyć ani jednej plamki błękitu. Morze przybrało równie ciemny i przerażający odcień, który dodatkowo wzmagał atmosferę i upiękniał widok w wyjątkowo mrocznym klimacie. Lecz mimo to nadzwyczaj piękny. Już nie wzruszający i zabawny choć chwilę wcześniej mógł się taki wydawać, ale to wrażenie zniknęło szybciej niż zdążyło się pojawić. Gdzieś tam w górze coś naprawdę ogromnego chciało przeżyć to za wszelką cenę, ale nie było to proste, bo choć jego przeciwnik wyglądał na niewielkiego to potrafił zdziałać znacznie więcej dzięki swej zwinności, inteligencji i dzięki jeźdźcowi. Broń tego stworzenia rozświetlała ich walkę tak nieprawdopodobnym blaskiem, że coś wspanialszego trudno było sobie wyobrazić. Obrazy stworzone na podstawie tej walki mogłyby zdziałać cuda, ale żaden z kilkudziesięciu, jeśli nie kilkuset widzów nie posiadał ani krzty talentu artystycznego. Chociaż ktoś go jednak miał. Lecz ta jedna osóbka nie była wstanie zobaczyć tego wszystkiego. Miała znacznie ważniejsze i niebezpieczne zadanie. Przeżyć w sercu ognia i ominąć mrok by stanąć na szczycie z uniesioną głową bądź upaść i nigdy nie powstać. Śledzik ''12 miesięcy wcześniej... Czkawka wpatrywał się w oczy Koszmara Ponocnika jak gdyby z nim rozmawiał. Przynajmniej takie odniósł wrażenie krępy chłopak wchodzący na teren areny, która zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Usunięto metalową kratę wzbucającą wśród smoków i jeźdźca niemiłe skojarzenia z więzieniem, a z zamykanych niegdyś smoczych cel zniknęły drzwi. To już nie były klatki, tylko zwykłe jamy spełniające funkcję „mieszkań” dla smoków. Śledzik nie był przekonany do tych usprawnień i nie był pod tym względem osamotniony. Wielu wikingów uważało, że za duża swoboda dla smoków to też zły pomysł. Dla nich to nadal w pewien sposób byli wrogowie, którym nie byli w stanie od tak zaufać. Już wystarczało, że te stworzenia panoszyły się po ich wyspie i wiosce bez ograniczeń, lecz nie zgłaszali sprzeciwów. Wódz wierzył w możliwy pokój ze smokami, choć pewnie tylko ze względu na żonę i syna, ale jeżeli on choć próbował to i oni mogli. Często można było usłyszeć jakieś plotki, że gdyby na Berk smoki sprowadziłby jeden z wikingów to ich przyjęcie nie byłoby takim wyzwaniem, ale cóż... Nie sprowadził ich żaden z wikingów, ponieważ syna Stoika nie nazywano nawet oficjalnie jednym z nich, a mu to i tak nie przeszkadzało. Sam nie uważał się za wikinga. - O co chodzi? - spytał „smoczy” chłopak nawet nie odwracając się w stronę wchodzącego na arenę młodego chłopaka. Śledzik wzdrygnął się zaskoczony. Myślał, że zachowuje się dość cicho by tamten go nie zauważył. Pewnie niewielu wikingów z Berk usłyszałoby go w takiej sytuacji, ale Czkawka nie był z Berk, a najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że robił coś bardzo konkretnego. Musiał mieć niesamowicie podzielną uwagę co wśród wikingów było rzadko spotykane. Śledzik stał przez chwilę w miejscu, ale mimo początkowej niepewności podszedł bliżej nie spuszczając wzroku z Koszmara Ponocnika, który udawał,że go nie zauważa, a może rzeczywiście nie zauważał. Śledzik nie miał pojęcia jak było naprawdę. Zresztą nie tylko smok tak się zachowywał stojący naprzeciw niego chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w oczy gada nie odwracając się w stronę przybysza. - Ekhm! - odkaszlnął wiking. - Ja... No... Chciałbym ci za... Czkawka podniósł dłoń przerywając mu w pół słowa. - Daj mu skończyć. - powiedział cicho nie odwracając głowy. Śledzik łagodnie mówiąc zdębiał. Dać skończyć czemu? - O co ci... - zaczął, ale nie zdążył skończyć. - Ćśśśś! - mruknął Czkawka kładąc palec na ustach. Technika uciszania na słabe umysły działająca tylko raz jak zwykle dała zadowalający efekt. Wiking umilkł czekając, aż dziwny smoczy jeździec pozwoli mu się wreszcie odezwać. Stał tam może pięć, może dziesięć minut, a jego wzrok ciągle błądził od zielonookiego chłopaka, którego za żadne skarby nie potrafił zrozumieć do ognistego smoka, którego niesamowicie się obawiał, ale coś może przeczucie kazało mu wierzyć, że Czkawka wie co robi. - Dobrze. - powiedział wreszcie chłopak odwracając się w stronę Śledzika. - O co chodzi? W tej samej chwili w niebo wzbił się Ponocnik i znikł gdzieś w górze. - C … co to było? - zapytał chłopak niespokojnym głosem. - Musiałem zebrać informacje. - odparł zapytany. - Coś tu nie gra, ale nie wiem czy chcesz o tym słuchać. Śledzik natychmiast przytaknął. Oj tak. Naprawdę chciał posłuchać co może mu powiedzieć o smokach ktoś taki jak chłopak, który przed nim stał. Tak naprawdę po to i tylko po to przyszedł na arenę. Chciał posłuchać co o smokach wie człowiek, który się wśród nich wychował. Przecież nikt nie zna ich lepiej. - Nie wiem, czy już słyszałeś, ale wspominałem o smoku alfa, który wyraźnie rzucił mi się w oczy gdy tylko dowiedziałem się o atakach na Berk. - zaczął Czkawka. - Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że to taki smok. A jeśli mam rację... Niech Thor ma nas w opiece. Zachowanie chłopaka wydawało się młodemu wikingowi co najmniej dziwne, a może raczej nie zachowanie, tylko to co miał do powiedzenia. Jaki smok alfa? Że niby jest coś co rozkazuje reszcie gadów. Przecież to niemożliwe, bo niby po co jakieś stworzenie kazałoby innym atakować wioskę, a one jeszcze by się na to zgadzały. W atakach umierały tysiące spośród nich. Czkawka zauważył nic nierozumiejące spojrzenie Śledzika i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Pewne smoki mogą wydawać z siebie coś takiego jak... - zamyślił się. - Albo inaczej. Spróbuj wyobrazić sobie powiedzmy niedźwiedzia. Kiedy ten wpada na przeszkodę, albo wroga wydaje z siebie dźwięk. W tym wypadku ryk. Chce nim wystraszyć swojego przeciwnika, ale jednocześnie w ten sposób może "zawołać" swojego towarzysza. Smoki alfa posiadają zew sprawiający, że inne smoki natychmiast zwracają na to uwagę i natychmiast przybywają do alfy. Są zmuszane do posłuszeństwa. - Och! - Śledzik zaniemówił, ale tylko na chwilę. - Ale skąd wiesz, że to coś takiego powodowało ataki? I jak porozumiewałeś się z tamtym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem? A smoki alfa są wszystkie takie same czy różne? Chłopak miał w zanadrzu jeszcze wiele pytań, ale przerwał mu krzyk i tupot stup dobiegający z wejścia na arenę. Do środka wbiegło kilku potężnych wikingów o niezadowolonych twarzach. Coś musiało się stać. Czkawka westchnął cicho. W ciągu minionych tygodni już wielokrotnie został oskarżany o problemy i szkody powodowane przez smoki. Zazwyczaj były to nic nie znaczące incydenty z bardzo prostym wytłumaczeniem, ale wikingowie twierdzili, że to jego wina, albo, że to bogowie każą ich za jego obecność w wiosce. Oczywiście oba te oskarżenia były jak najbardziej nieprawdziwe, ale żaden z tutejszych mieszkańców nie potrafił uwierzyć, że smok z chorym zębem miotający się po wiosce niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze robi to tylko ze względu na ból. - Co się stało? - spytał smoczy jeździec człowieka, który odważył się podejść do niego najbliżej. Wiking podrapał się po głowie i po chwili zastanowienie zaczął mówić. - Szedłem no ja sobie do moich jaków, co na wschodzie wioski się pasą i tak mi do łba wpadło by odwiedzić Pyskacza i go o nowy topór prosić, ale zanim żem tam doszedł to mnie coś zza pasa nóż myśliwski wyrwało. Patrzę a mi nożyk gdzieś w tył leci jakby na linie przywiązany i go kto ciągnie. Tyle, że za plecami to nikogo, a tylko smok. Taki nieduży Gronkiel. No to ja se myślę, że to żart jaki, ale nożyk do smoka leci. Leci, leci a nawet doleciał i do smoka przywiera bokiem, a wtedy żem zobaczył, że do niego to i inne żelastwa się kleją jakby cały się w żywicy zanurzył, ale czysty jak moja ręka. - na potwierdzenie słów wiking podniósł lewą dłoń całą w błocie. - A może nie jak ręka. Ja tak se rozmyślam, a mi z głowy hełm zlatuje i też do smoka leci. A za nim i żelastwo z kuźni Pyskacza co już niedaleko stała. Gad sobie zaczyna odlatywać w drugą stronę byle dalej od tych rupieci co się w pogoń za nim udały, a ja od razu tu pobiegłem do was co byście pomogli, bo ja ten nożyk to od żony dostał i tak dziwnie stracić, a bez hełmu to też nie wypada biegać. No i za mną i innych się tłum rzucił też z tym samym, bo my myślim, że ty wiesz o co chodzi, a my za grosz tych gadzisk nie znamy i nic zrobić nie da rady. Jeśli Czkawka był zdziwiony dziwnym gadaniem wikinga to tego po sobie nie pokazał i tylko podrapał się po głowie rozmyślając. Po raz pierwszy nie miał pomysłu o co może tym razem chodzić, ale był pewny, że to nie była wina smoka. Musiał zjeść jakiś dziwny kamień, a teraz wszystkie metalowe przedmioty lecą prosto do niego. Musiał polecieć i to sprawdzić, ale poczuł, że tym razem ktoś powinien mu towarzyszyć i zrozumieć, że to nie jego wina. Automatycznie jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Śledzika, którego już wcześniej chciał sprawdzić. Słyszał, że chłopak ma dużą wiedzę o smokach, ale nie był wojownikiem. Ciekawe ile nauczył się ze smoczej księgi, którą nawiasem mówiąc Czkawka już dawno przejrzał sprawdzając wiedzę wikingów, która okazała się zaskakująca, ale również wybrakowana. - Śledzik? - powiedział wreszcie przerywając ciszę. - Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Gronklach. - O Gronklach? - spytał wiking lekko zdziwiony. - Dużo. Interesuję się nimi od małego. Małe skrzydła, masywne ciało, twarde wypustki na skórze i ogon przypominający maczugę. - W takim razie... musisz mi pomóc. Pogoń - Dawno mu się tak zrobiło? - zapytał Czkawka idącego tuż obok Śledzika. Obaj zostawili za sobą grupę wikingów i ruszyli w stronę Szczerbatka, który chwilę wcześniej wylegiwał się w słońcu nieopodal dawnej areny. - Chyba tak, ale pewności nie mam. - odparł wiking z zastanowieniem. - Niektórzy mówią, że zjadł jakąś roślinę na wyprawie po Archipelagu i tak już mu zostało. - I w to wierzysz? - Nie bardzo. Na botanice znam się prawie tak dobrze jak na smokach i czytałem niezliczone książki, które przywiózł mi Johann, ale o takim przypadku jeszcze nie słyszałem. W jednej z nich były co prawda kwiatki spowolniające, albo takie, które zmieniały kolor skóry. I jeszcze jedne o takich purpurowych płatkach, bardzo podobnych do Głazokwitów no i były niebezpieczne dla gadów. - Niebieski Oleander. - przerwał mu nagle Czkawka z taką podejrzaną miną, jakby wąchał zgniłą rybę. - Na Thora nie przypominaj mi o nich. Paskudna roślina. Wrzeńce się nimi żywią, ale dla innych smoków są trujące. Śledzik patrzył na niego zdumiony jego wiedzą o roślinach. Skąd chłopak wychowany wśród smoków wiedział tak wiele o roślinach, których nazw zapomniał nawet on. Przez chwilę zastanowił się nad słowami chłopaka. Oleander był trujący dla smoków, ale dlaczego. Przecież był tylko niebezpieczny dla gadów. - No tak! Na Thora! Smoki to gady! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony i olśniony jednocześnie. Jednak Czkawka nieszczególnie go słuchał. Zwrócił uwagę na nadbiegającego w ich stronę Szczerbatka, który wyczuł, że coś się szykuje i przybiegł jak najprędzej. Jeździec skinął mu lekko głową i wskazał na Śledzika stojącego obok, który miał wrażenie, że zapomniał powiedzieć towarzyszowi o czymś bardzo ważnym. Po chwili jego rozważania przerwała Nocna Furia zbliżająca się do niego z każdą sekundą. Chłopak wystraszony zaczął się cofać i trząść jednocześnie. Przenikliwe smocze oczy wpatrywały się w jego twarz z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Szczerbatek zastanawiał się czy chłopak zdoła stać się jednym z pierwszych wikingów wsadzonych na smoka. - Mordko! - zganił go Czkawka klepiąc smoka po szyi, a smok odwrócił się w jego stronę. Śledzik przez chwilę rozważał czy zostać i towarzyszyć synowi wodza czy uciec dopóki jeszcze nie bał się na tyle by nie być w stanie do zrobienia choć jednego kroku. Ciekawość zwyciężyła, lecz odwaga zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. - Wskakuj! - zakomenderował jeździec samemu wsiadając na smoka z taką swobodą z jaką wiking łapał za broń, a może nawet większą. Śledzik nie był wstanie się odezwać, ani zrobić kroku w stronę Nocnej Furii. - A był taki chętny do pomocy i nauki. - westchnął Czkawka. - W takim razie załatwimy tę sprawę sami. To natychmiast ożywiło wikinga i gdy już smok miał odlecieć zrobił to czego syn wodza się spodziewał. - Zaczekajcie! Półstopa wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w jego szczęśliwe metalowe skarby, które żona przyszyła mu do butów jakiś czas temu na szczęście. Czy działały? Zdawałoby się, że tak, bo od tamtego czasu jeszcze nie stracił tej pary obuwia. - Ciesz się, że nie było cię tu przed chwilą. - powiedział mu jeden z jego nieszczęsnych starych przyjaciół, któremu brakowało i hełmu, i miecza, a teraz wskazywał na obiekt uwielbienia wikinga. - Przeleciał tędy Gronkiel. Może nie największy, ale nawet spory. Leciał tak kilka stup nad ziemią, ale to mógłbym jeszcze ścierpieć. Od czasu kiedy pojawił się ten Czkawka to dosyć codzienny widok w tej okolicy. Wyobraź sobie, że za tym smokiem to cały arsenał z kuźni Pyskacza leciał. Brakowało tylko drewnianych trzonków od toporów. Tylko, że jeszcze mój miecz i hełm dołączyły do pościgu, a ty to gdzie swój posiałeś? Smoki ci zżarły? Półstopa westchnął i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami, bo faktycznie jego broni i nakrycia głowy również brakowało. - U ciebie zostawiłem, ale teraz już jej tu nie widzę. - powiedział zerkając na deski przy chacie przyjaciela, gdzie zostawił swoje rzeczy. - Przepadło. Pewnie poleciało za smokiem, ale wiesz nie wiedziałem, że Wiadro to wiadro na głowę wsadził aż tak porządnie. Chyba żadna siła by go z głowy nie zdjęła. Przyrosło mu do głowy, czy co? - Biegł za smokiem? - A żeby tylko biegł. Ho, ho, ho! Żebyś ty go widział, stary. Nie biegł, ale dosłownie leciał za Gronklem ciągnięty za to metalowe nakrycie głowy, a Gruby biegł za nim i krzyczał: "Zaczekaj na mnie, Wiadro!". Jakby to było w ogóle możliwe. Nigdy się jeszcze tak nie uśmiałem, a do tego... - Półstopa! - zawołał ktoś nad nimi. Wikingowie spojrzeli do góry i zobaczyli Czkawkę na Nocnej Furii. Chociaż chłopak już od jakiegoś czasu przebywał na wyspie to ten widok nadal był lekko niepokojący. - Macie coś metalowego? Wzrok obojga natychmiast padł na szczęśliwe drobiazgi Półstopy, który poczuł, że musi się z nimi pożegnać. Być może na dobre. - Żona mnie zabije. - mruknął oddając je jeźdźcowi, który mógł zwrócić mu topór i hełm, a one znaczyły jednak więcej od butów. Zapomnieć Jeśli ktoś nie zauważa czegoś co rzuca się w oczy to przeważnie jest wtedy naprawdę zajęty bądź zaangażowany, prawda? Lecz stopień jego skupienia również ma na tą kwestę znaczący wpływ, ale niech ktoś powie mi szczerze. Jak można nie zauważyć: dwóch smoków (Nocna Furia, Gronkiel), dwóch mokrych do ostatniej nitki wikingów i wozu z masą żelastwa, który owi wikingowie ciągną z drobną pomocą swoich smoków?! Tak więc dlaczego Astrid nie była w stanie zauważyć tej „wesołej” kompanii, kiedy ta wtarabaniła się do areny, w której dziewczyna w tamtym czasie przebywała? Choć pytanie sprawia wrażenie skomplikowanego to odpowiedź jest prostsza niż można by pomyśleć. Bowiem tamtego dnia nie tylko jeden wiking zaufał swojemu smokowi i stał się jeźdźcem. Oprócz Śledzika na smoka wsiadła właśnie Astrid. Więc nie bez problemu można sobie wyobrazić zdziwienie Czkawki gdy ujrzał tą upartą, agresywną dziewczynę, która była gotowa zabić jego najlepszego przyjaciela byleby tylko oczyścić swoje nazwisko, wyciągającą dłoń w kierunku Śmiertnika Zębacza. Astrid uśmiechnęła się lekko patrząc w oczy swojej nowej przyjaciółki i zaczęła wątpić w to co wcześniej myślała. Część jej umysłu nadal miała ochotę sięgnąć po broń, którą wojowniczka odłożyła przy wejściu na arenę, ale przeczucie jej nie myliło smok nie uczynił ani jednego ruchu, który mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób jej zaszkodzić. Jej dłoń podświadomie wysunęła się w stronę stojącego naprzeciw niej błękitnego smoka, ale w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki ona nie odwróciła głowy. W jej przypadku nie było to konieczne. - Astrid! - wykrzyknął za jej plecami zdziwiony chłopak. Dziewczyna odwróciła się natychmiast w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że nie jest sam. Śledzik stał tuż obok, ale nie patrzył na nią tylko na swojego nowego przyjaciela, bądź przyjaciółkę młody wiking nie miał pewności. - Cześć Astrid. - powiedział ponownie Czkawka już nie takim zaskoczony głosem. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. - Widać, że chyba wszyscy macie dziś szczęśliwy dzień. - Śledzik spojrzał na niego spode łba. - W większości. - dodał i roześmiał się. Astrid była lekko oszołomiona jego wspaniałym nastrojem, ale po chwili to uczucie zniknęło. Sama była radośniejsza niż zwykle. Miała ochotę zabawić się tak jak kiedyś, kiedy była małą dziewczynką i nie przejmowała się co pomyślą na ten temat inni i nie martwiła się, że coś ją zaatakuje, a ona nie będzie mogła wrócić do domu. Wtedy nie martwiła się, ponieważ nie znała świata i właśnie tamtego dnia miała ochotę zapomnieć o nim ponownie. - Co powiecie na małą przejażdżkę? - spytała wskakując na Wichurę. - Śledzik! Wsiadaj na tą swoją smoczycę. A jednak przyjaciółka pomyślał chłopak i spojrzał na swoją Sztukamięs z uwielbieniem i również postanowił się na chwilę zapomnieć. - Tylko bez wyścigów. - stwierdził, ale Astrid i Czkawka byli już w powietrzu. Ten jeden raz cała trójka była tym kim mogłaby być gdyby ich historia potoczyła się inaczej. Smoczy jeździec, wojowniczka i Śledzik przez tę jedną chwilę byli dziećmi, ale ten moment miał skończyć się szybciej niż mogliby tego chcieć. Kwiatki Noc zdawała się być cicha i spokojna. O dziwo żaden smok nie hałasował pod oknem młodej Hoffersonówny, więc dziewczyna po raz pierwszy od dawna mogła się wyspać. Jednak nawet w tak komfortowej sytuacji nie dana jej była ta luksusowa możliwość. Dziewczyna obudziła się w środku nocy z nieprzyjemnym wrażeniem, że to wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się tak jak w jej śnie gdyby rano posłała w stronę chłopaków jeden uśmiech. Byłaby teraz szczęśliwa, radosna i zdobyłaby przyjaciół, czyli coś czego nie była nigdy pewna. Kiedyś nie zastanawiała się czy wogóle ich potrzebuje, ale tej nocy chyba właśnie tego jej brakowała i tego potrzebowała. Astrid podniosła się na łokciach i zrzucając z siebie koc postanowiła się udać do jedynej osoby, która mogłaby być dla niej przyjacielem. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po płaszcz wiszący na oparciu krzesła, które było jedynym meblem oprócz łóżka w całym pokoju. Zmierzając do drzwi zrozumiała, że nie powie o tym nikomu nawet Pyskaczowi, który znał ją najlepiej z całej wioski. Często bywała w jego kuźni obserwując jak wykuwa jej kolejne topory i miecze. Zawsze dziwiła się jakim cudem osoba z tylko jedną ręką miała tak ogromną sprawność i w walce i w kuźni. Mówiła sobie, że i ona kiedyś będzie równie sprawna, kiedy jakiś smok odgryzie jej palce, dłoń, albo i całe ramię. Astrid nie zauważyła nawet, że znajduje się już na zewnątrz, a wiatr rozwiewał jej nie związane włosy. - Muszę o nich pamiętać. - mruknęła sama do siebie. Powinna zaplatać je na noc w razie ataku smoków, albo nawet innych klanów. Chociaż od niedawna smoki nie powinny atakować Berk. Dziewczyna poprawiła płaszcz na ramionach i zerknęła w stronę domu wodza, który jako jedyny był jeszcze oświetlony, a ze środka dobiegały głosy czyjejś rozmowy. Tuż obok obok domu przysypiał zmęczony po całym dniu pracy Chmuroskok. Astrid ominęła go szerokim łukiem, bo chociaż nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznała to ten smok lekko ją przerażał. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą stojąc na środku starej areny. Zajrzała do pomieszczenia, w którym zazwyczaj przebywała Wichurka, ale nie było tam tylko smoczycy. - Co tu robisz? - spytała cicho Czkawkę siedzącego na drewnianym stołku obok Wichury i jakiegoś Ponocnika. Oba smoki leżały na ziemi z przymkniętymi oczami. Wyglądały na jakieś takie przygaszone, a syn wodza siedział pomiędzy nimi trzymając ręke na karku Wichury i wpatrując się w Koszmara z zamyśloną miną pokręcił głową. - Zatruły się. - powiedział nagle odwracając w jej stronę. - Prawdopodobnie Niebieski Oleander. Ślina Wrzeńca niedługo zacznie działać. Jutro rano powinno być wszystko w porządku, ale... - Ciężko je zostawić. - dokończyła za niego Astrid. - To twoi przyjaciele. Czkawka spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ta dziewczyna była dla niego ogromną zagadką. Nie tak dawno była gotowa zaatakować Szczerbatka, a teraz jej mina była bardzo bliska współczucia. Astrid czuła się równie zdezorientowana co i on swoim własnym zachowaniem. Smoki zadawały się jej coraz bardziej przyjazne. Nadal miała co do nich uprzedzenia, ale Wichura zaczęła ją do siebie przekonywać. Mało brakowało, a może by nawet pozwoliła sobie na prawdziwy lot. - A ty? - spytał po chwili Czkawka. - Dlaczego przyszłaś tu w środku nocy? Astrid spojrzała na smoczycę i zastanowiła się przed odpowiedzią. Rozsądek mówił jej, że powinna się przyznać, że zaczyna ufać Wichurce, ale przyzwyczajenia skłaniały do zupełnie czego innego. - Ja... - Czkawka! - krzyknął ktoś z zewnątrz. Oboje wstali i wyszli na zewnątrz. Przed nimi stał zdyszany Śledzik z nieciekawą miną. Miał całą czerwoną twarz. Zaniepokojony Czkawka podbiegł do niego szybko i złapał za ramię. - Oddychaj. Śledzik pokręcił głową. - Niebieski Oleander! Wiedziałem, że coś mi umyka. Ktoś posadził całe krzaki na placu przy północnych łąkach. Sztukamięs się zatruła! Czkawka odetchną z ulgą. Przez chwilę bał się, że naprawdę coś się stało. - Wiem, Śledzik. Wiem. - powiedział uspakajając wikinga. - Pyskacz już pobiegł je zerwać, a ja przygotowałem odtrutkę. Chłopak spojrzał na niego oniemiały. - Na Thora! Ty wiesz chyba o wszystkim. Gothi - Na pewno? - spytał Czkawka ponownie. Gothi spojrzała na niego groźnie. Zaczynał ją już irytować. Normalnie chłopak cofnąłby się o krok pojąc się laski, którą zdzieliła go już wielokrotnie, ale akurat w tamtej chwili nie miał do tego głowy. Chciał mieć stuprocentową pewność, że jego przypuszczenia się nie sprawdzą. Pojawił się w chacie znachorki z samego rana i wypytywał ja o najróżniejsze zioła, ich właściwości, a nawet o bardzo skomplikowane mieszanki. Gothi zdumiała się jego wiedzą na temat niektórych roślin, o których ona słyszała zaledwie kilka razy w życiu i to tylko od dalekich podróżników, a on mówił o nic z taką pewnością jakby sam testował ich właściwości na samym sobie. Co nie byłoby aż takie dziwne pomyślała po chwili znachorka. Jednak nawet on nie był wszechwiedzący. Staruszka szybko zauważyła, że nie ma on pojęcia o bardzo podstawowych roślinach, o których słyszało każde dziecko na Berk. Kolejnym zdziwieniem tym razem dla obojga okazał się fakt, że Czkawka był w stanie dogadać się z Gothi równie dobrze jak robił to ze smokami. Szamanka posiadała w sobie coś co sprawiało, że smoki się z nią dogadywały, a Czkawka gdzieś tam czuł się jednak w jakimś stopniu smokiem i Gothi świetnie dogadywała się z tą cząstką jego osoby. dzięki temu nie potrzebowali Pyskacza jako tłumacza, a cała rozmowa znacznie przyśpieszała. Szczerbatek przysiadł tuż obok staruszki i pozwalał jej oprzeć się na jego głowie. Nagle smok odwrócił się w stronę drzwi chaty, które otworzyły się, a do środka zawiał podmuch zimnego wiatru. Od kilku dni non stop padał śnieg i wielu wikingów wybierało się do chaty Gothi po lekarstwa. Tym razem chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Do środka wpadł Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Ten pierwszy z ręką owiniętą w prowizoryczny bandaż, a pozostała dwójka ze śmiechem. Czkawka uśmiechał się w duchu zerkając na Sączysmarka i jego sparzoną rękę. Kilka dni wcześniej chłopak próbował wsiąść na Koszmara Ponocnika. O dziwo smok nie zrzucił chłopaka tylko wzniósł się nad ziemię, a wiking przestraszony zaczął krzyczeć jak opętany. Jeździec amator tak zaskoczył swojego smoka, że ten opadł na ziemię. Sączysmark zeskoczył z niego zanim Ponocnik zdążył się zapalić, ale mimo to oparzył sobie dłoń. Natomiast znachorka widząc nowoprzybyłego miała ochotę zniknąć. Chłopak pojawił się u niej już po raz ósmy tego dnia i domagał się maści na oparzenia pomimo, iż rano dała mu wystarczającą ilość na cały dzień. - Nadal przeszkadza? - spytał Czkawka wskazując głową na bandaż. Wiedział, że to tylko zdenerwuje wikinga. - Gdzie tam. - Sączysmark machną ręką. - Mnie to nawet urwanie ręki by nie przeszkadzało. Hakokieł nie ruszy takiej masy. Chłopak napiął mięśnie prezentując je w pełnej krasie. Szczerbatek odwrócił łeb w drugą stronę, a Gothi zapatrzyła się na swoją laskę. Czkawka sięgnął na jedną z półek po kolejną porcję maści i podał ją Sączysmarkowi. Chłopak zabrał ją szybko i niemal przytulił do siebie jak skarb. Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczęli się z niego wyśmiewać i otworzyli drzwi wychodząc na zewnątrz do swojego smoka. Wym i Jot był jeszcze trudniejszy do opanowania niż Hakokieł. Ich Zębiróg Zamkogłowy bardzo się do nich upodobnił i jego dwie głowy kłóciły się równie często jak jego właściciele. Czkawka wiedział, że będzie miał z tym rodzeństwem więcej kłopotów niż z całą resztą smoków razem wziętych. Kiedy wikingowie wyszli z domku Czkawka spojrzał na Gothi i pokręcił głową. - Kto by się spodziewał, że wszyscy zaczną latać? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania